Nine Weeks
by Alexandra2
Summary: SG-1 come back from a mission with a little more than they bargained for


SG-1 surveyed their surroundings as the Gate winked out behind them. They found themselves in a clearing surrounded by fields. It was a bright sunny day; the sky was a deep azure blue, with a few white fluffy clouds for variation. It appeared to be a late spring morning. In the distance they could see what appeared to be a small village. Daniel looked around and then back at his teammates, absently pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"Well, it makes a change from trees," he offered, glancing at the team leader. Jack didn't reply. Instead he looked up and around, squinting a little, before glancing at Sam, as if to say, 'Well, whaddaya think?' She shrugged in reply and glanced in the direction of the village. He nodded.  
  
"Ok, let's go visiting," Jack announced, shifting his gear to a more comfortable walking position.  
  
It wasn't far to the village; they could have been there within about twenty minutes. But, as usual, SG-1 got a little side-tracked. Sam made her usual enthusiastic observations along the way, stopping to collect soil and vegetation samples, and commenting on the similarity of the crops growing in the fields to the one's found on Earth. She and Daniel were soon in a deep discussion about the people of the planet and their possible origins, their agricultural abilities, and the possible societal structure, throwing the occasional question at Teal'c to see what he knew. He apparently was unfamiliar with the planet and it's people. Jack they ignored for the most part, as he rarely was able to contribute much to the discussions. When Sam stopped for a fifth time to exclaim over yet another plant and take samples, Jack finally lost his patience.  
  
"For cryin' out loud Carter! I'd like to get there today, *if* you don't mind?"  
  
Sam looked up at him from where she knelt beside the plant she seemed so interested in. "Sorry, sir. I won't be a moment." Jack threw his hands up in disgust and turned away, muttering to himself. Sam flicked a glance at Daniel, and did her best to hide a smile. Daniel swore she did it just to bait Jack. And it worked every time. Sometimes he really wondered about those two. He grinned back. But his smile faded as he noticed some of the villagers approaching them.  
  
"Uh...Sam?" he said, indicating the villagers. Sam turned, slipping the vial she was holding into her bag and quickly standing up, all traces of humour gone. Together with Daniel and Teal'c she moved to take up position next to Jack to greet the 'locals'. There were about ten of them, both male and female, and dressed simply in what appeared to be hand woven garments of various shades of browns and greens.  
  
"Uh... Hi," Jack started as they reached them.  
  
"Greetings," a small woman with curly brown hair and a pleasant, open expression said, stepping forward to address them. "We have watched your approach from the Ring. We thought you would reach us sooner, but when you did not arrive, it was decided we would come here to greet you," she smiled.  
  
"Uh, yeah... We would have arrived sooner, but we were admiring the surroundings," Jack explained, shooting a look at Sam, who glanced innocently back.  
  
Daniel stepped forward to initiate the introductions. "I'm Daniel," he began, placing his hand briefly on his chest, "This is Teal'c, Major Sam Carter, and Colonel Jack O'Neill," he finished, motioning to his teammates.  
  
"We are pleased to meet you," the woman said. "My name is Bralla."  
  
"And I am Wyan," said the man beside her. He was also fairly small, but where Bralla was slender, Wyan was what could only be described as round. "You are most welcome. Please, join us in our walk back to the village."  
  
"Thank you," Daniel replied, giving Jack a quick look. He nodded and gestured for them to follow their hosts. Bralla fell into step beside Teal'c, dwarfed by his size. "You are Jaffa," she observed.  
  
"Yes," he replied, surprised. Bralla nodded. Sam and Jack exchanged looks.  
  
"You know the Jaffa?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, but to my knowledge they do not usually travel without the Goa'uld. How is it you came to be with these people?" she asked Teal'c.  
  
"It is a long story," Teal'c avoided.  
  
"How do you know the Goa'uld?" Jack asked.  
  
This time Wyan answered. "They used to visit us, but have not done so for several generations."  
  
"'Visit' you?" Jack persisted.  
  
"Yes, they would come looking for hosts. But they were always unsuccessful. In time they gave up."  
  
"May I ask why they were unsuccessful?" Sam enquired.  
  
Wyan smiled at her. "You may. Our physiology and abilities made us unsuitable as hosts. When they finally realized this, they left us alone."  
  
"Your 'abilities'?" Jack asked, looking skeptical. He shot another glance at Sam, this one a little concerned. She raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
Bralla smiled at him reassuringly. "You will see. There is nothing for you to be concerned about Colonel." She stopped and turned to face them, with her fellow people behind her. "Welcome to our village," she announced with a bow. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Someone will show you were you can place your things, and then I hope you will join us for our midday meal? Afterwards we will be happy to show you around, and tell you more about ourselves. And, I hope, you will tell us more about the world you come from. It has been many years since we have had friendly visitors through the Ring."  
  
They were shown to a small, simply built wooded house by a boy who appeared to be in his teens, and led inside.  
  
"I hope you will find this comfortable," he said, looking admiringly at Sam.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we will. Thank you," Sam replied oblivious to the admiration, and the boy blushed.  
  
"If there is anything else you need, please ask," he said in a rush, and departed.  
  
"Looks as though you have an admirer," Jack observed. Sam sent him a 'look', and struggled to get her pack off. Jack ignored it, and wandered over to help her, loosening the pack and pulling it off her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said grudgingly.  
  
Daniel was already investigating their quarters. Besides the living area in which they were now standing, there were five doors. He opened each of them in turn. "Looks like we each get our own room, but we'll have to share the bathroom, though."  
  
"So, people, what do you think of our hosts?" Jack started, pulling one of the chairs towards him, spinning it round, and sitting down with his arm's resting over the back of it.  
  
"They appear to be friendly," Teal'c observed.  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving," Jack replied. "Daniel? What do you think?"  
  
Daniel sat himself opposite, leaning his elbows in his knees and toying with his hat. "Well, I'd say they are more advanced than they appear to be."  
  
Also finding a seat, Sam asked, "What makes you say that Daniel?"  
  
"I'm not sure... Just the way they spoke. They're aware of other worlds, their crop layout and use of irrigation and drainage systems, and the word 'physiology'. Not many peoples use that word. But, I agree with Teal'c, they seem friendly enough."  
  
Their discussion was interrupted by the appearance of Bralla at the door.  
  
"I assure you, you have nothing to fear from us, and we are most willingly to answer all your questions," she smiled. "Will you join us?" She turned and left, obviously expecting them to follow her.  
  
"An advanced civilization that's willing to answer our questions?" Jack observed standing up. "That'd be a first." He motioned the others to precede him out of the cottage.  
  
They crossed what obviously passed for the village square and followed Bralla into a larger dwelling, in which the entire village appeared to be gathered. Food was laid out on a table in the center of the room, and people were helping themselves, taking seats wherever they could find room.  
  
"Do you always share meals this way?" Sam asked Bralla.  
  
"Yes," Bralla smiled. "It is the most efficient way of distributing food, and also a very pleasurable one. In this way we are able to gather and share our news, and bear each other company."  
  
Sam nodded slowly. "I see."  
  
"Please, take your meal, and sit where you wish. You are most welcome here," Bralla invited them.  
  
"Ok," Jack said as they made their way to the table, "Does anyone else here find this a *little* bit too..."  
  
"Nice, sir?" Sam finished for him, with a half smile. She reached for an earthenware plate.  
  
"Not quite the word I was looking for, but yeah... Nice. They get along far too well."  
  
"Not every culture thrives on dissent, O'Neill," Teal'c pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Daniel agreed, picking up what appeared to be a dish of vegetables and sniffing it cautiously. "Just look at the Nox." He put a generous quantity of the vegetable on his plate. He caught a look from Jack, and shrugged. "They look like beans."  
  
"Right," Jack replied looking at the dish suspiciously before placing some on his own plate. He contemplated what he was trying to say for a few moments. "What I mean is..." His voice trailed off as he looked up and realized that his team had been separated and had been invited to eat with various members of the community. He caught Sam's eye as she sat down with a small group of young people, including the boy who had shown them their little cottage. She shrugged and mouthed 'sorry, sir' at him and was promptly engulfed in discussion. He looked around and saw Daniel and Teal'c in the same position.  
  
"Would you join us, Colonel?"  
  
Jack turned to find Wyan beside him. 'Great,' he thought, and followed Wyan to a corner of the dwelling. He did manage to find a position where he could comfortably watch the rest of his team, however. He looked over and saw that Sam had achieved the same thing. Catching his eye again, she smiled reassuringly. Jack resigned himself to some polite discussion.  
  
*****  
  
They met up again after the meal in their little cottage.  
  
"Well, people," Jack started as they sat themselves down around the small table in the center of the room, "What did we learn at lunch?"  
  
"They're definitely more advanced than they appear to be," Sam said. "They are well aware of how the Stargate works, and could quite easily make a large range of labour saving devices, but have chosen not to."  
  
"It's like they've chosen to simplify things as much as they can," Daniel agreed.  
  
"They are also well aware of other worlds in the galaxy, but have no desire to visit them themselves," Teal'c added. "They say they have no need. Everything they require is here."  
  
"I also found out that there are many such communities scattered over the entire world, not just here," Daniel said. "And they all thrive."  
  
Jack nodded. "Just your average friendly neighbourhood nice guys," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Sir? Don't you think you're being a little cynical? Maybe they are what they seem, for once."  
  
"Maybe Carter, but I don't want any of us to let our guard down, ok? We've been fooled before."  
  
"Yes sir," she replied, meeting Daniel's gaze. Jack was well aware of the meaning of the look that passed between them. The 'he's over-reacting again' look. He glared at them both.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is right," Teal'c announced. "We should remain vigilant."  
  
"There, ya see?"  
  
"Although I do not believe they pose a threat, O'Neill," Teal'c added. Jack rolled his eyes. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"May we come in?" Bralla asked.  
  
"Sure," Jack replied, as Wyan and Bralla entered.  
  
"We thought you might like to see the rest of village, and how we do things here," Wyan said.  
  
"Yes," Sam said enthusiastically. "With your permission of course, sir," she added giving Jack a cursory glance as she headed towards the door, with Daniel close behind.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he replied.  
  
"I do not believe so," Wyan replied, smiling first at Jack then at the Major as she brushed past him to follow Bralla.  
  
****  
  
Bralla looked at Daniel who was nursing a cup of water after trying some more of the local cuisine, and then back Sam and Jack who were involved in an animated discussion with Wyan. Teal'c was also with them, but was remaining silent for the most part, as was his habit.  
  
"Major Sam Carter is Colonel Jack O'Neill's spouse is she not?"  
  
Daniel almost choked on the water he was sipping. Oh, how he'd love for Sam and Jack to have heard that.  
  
"No, they aren't married. And it's just Sam and Jack," he explained. "Major and Colonel are just ranks." He saw Bralla's confused look. "It's a title. It denotes a chain of command. Of leadership."  
  
"I see. But you do not have one?"  
  
"Ah, no. Well I do, but not a military one. My title is 'doctor', because I'm a scholar, a scientist. Sam also holds that title, as well as Major. But that title is only used in formal circumstances."  
  
"But the military," Bralla said, struggling a little with the unfamiliar word, "They use their titles all the time?"  
  
"Yes. They believe they need to constantly reinforce their chain of command."  
  
"And what exactly is this 'military', Daniel?"  
  
"It's an organization, well several actually, originally set out for defense purposes. Although they do a lot of research and study now. And in our case, exploration."  
  
"I understand. We also used to have such organizations once. But we eventually found them to be unnecessary."  
  
"I hope that one day we will too," Daniel admitted.  
  
Returning to her original topic, Bralla asked, "So Sam and Jack are not espoused? I was certain from observation that they were."  
  
"Uh... no. They're just friends. And even if they weren't, there are certain rules in the military preventing such... relationships."  
  
"Really? Why is that?"  
  
"The military like to preserve the chain of command and the dynamics of the unit. This could be compromised if two members were to become... involved."  
  
Bralla nodded. "It is a pity," she said. "They seem well paired."  
  
Daniel kept his own thoughts on that to himself. They turned from their conversation back to the scene before them. Jack, as usual had found a small object to play with while they talked. It seemed to be a small ball, which he began to throw up and down, as Sam watched, a little disapprovingly. He seemed to catch her eye, and missed his next catch, and the little ball fell to the ground and rolled into the grass. He reached down to retrieve it, and pulled his hand back with a yelp.  
  
"I think something bit me!" he said angrily, cradling his hand.  
  
Wyan frowned. "What did it look like?" he asked as Bralla and Daniel headed over.  
  
"I dunno... it was small with lots of legs..." He frowned. "Ya know... I don't feel so good." He sat down heavily.  
  
"Colonel? Sir?" Sam asked concerned, her attention now fully on Jack.  
  
"It sounds like a tekwop. Here, let me see your hand," Bralla said hurriedly.  
  
Jack looked up at her as she took his hand. "A *tekwop*?" Jack was obviously having trouble concentrating.  
  
"What exactly is a tekwop?" Sam asked, kneeling beside her CO.  
  
"It's a poisonous crawler. It has a nasty bite." She frowned and concentrated on the wound. Jack's faced paled and he fell backwards, unconscious.  
  
"Colonel!" Sam gasped. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his throat to check his pulse. It was there but thin and high. "Can't you do something?"  
  
Bralla ignored her and concentrated. Sam watched amazed as the large welt that had formed on Jack's hand disappeared. Jack stirred.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sam asked Bralla softly, her hand still resting gently on her CO's cheek, the other on his chest.  
  
"Sam?" he asked softly. Her attention went back to him. Daniel raised his eyebrows at Jack's slip.  
  
"Sir? Are you alright?"  
  
He nodded. "I think so. What happened?"  
  
"You were bitten by a tekwop," Bralla explained. "We need to get you inside and comfortable so I can treat you further." Teal'c bent down next to Jack and helped Sam to get him to his feet.  
  
"I'm alright," Jack insisted. "I can get back to the cottage on my own." Teal'c and Sam looked doubtful, but let him go. Jack swayed unsteadily. "Uh..." Sam and Teal'c took the hint, and assisted him back to their quarters. Once inside Bralla indicated they should guide him to his room. The room was not very large, and the bed appeared to take up most of the space. It was one of the biggest beds Sam had ever seen. Two people could sleep comfortably on it and not disturb each other in the least. She wondered if hers was the same. The only other furniture in the room was a chair in one corner, and a small dresser opposite the door. Bralla motioned to them to place him on the far side of the bed. By the time they got him comfortable, he had passed out again.  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked, her voice betraying her concern. She looked at Bralla, as she moved around the bed to join Sam at Jack's side.  
  
"Stand back," Bralla ordered quietly. With a few moments hesitation, and a quick glance at Daniel, did as she was told. Bralla bent forward slightly and placed her fingers lightly on Jack's temples. Slowly a glow began to radiate from her, becoming brighter and brighter until the others in the room had to close their eyes and turn away. The glow lasted for some time, but when they turned back, Jack seemed to be resting comfortably and Bralla was pulling a blanket up over him. Sam moved quickly back to the bed, placing her hand gently on the Colonel's neck, checking his pulse.  
  
"His pulse is normal, and he seems to be asleep," she said. She looked at Bralla, puzzled.  
  
"How did you do that?" Daniel finally asked.  
  
"It is one of our abilities, one which the Goa'uld found so difficult to assimilate," Wyan explained.  
  
Sam thought this over, and quickly came to a conclusion. "You're telepathic?" Sam asked.  
  
"No," Bralla replied, "We are more empathic than telepathic." Sam nodded slowly, digesting this information.  
  
"Bralla has special abilities beyond those of most of our people," Wyan added. Bralla smiled a little shyly.  
  
"I can sense injury or disease, and in most cases heal it," she explained.  
  
"There are very few such people on our world. We are very privileged to have her in our village."  
  
"So that's what happened? You sensed the Colonel's injury and healed it?"  
  
Bralla shook her head. "Not exactly. It is more complicated than that. I cannot explain it, even to myself. It's more like I 'encourage' the body to heal itself."  
  
"And you can sense disease in all of us?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes," Bralla answered. "Although in your case, Daniel, I'm afraid there is little I can do to help. You must find your own cure." Daniel blinked and shared a puzzled glance with Sam, who raised her eyebrows in reply, her expression slightly amused. Bralla turned to Teal'c. "You Teal'c are well taken care of by your symbiote. Although I am able to remove the symbiote with no harm to it or yourself if you so wish."  
  
Teal'c seemed to contemplate this for a few moments, but then replied, "I do not. But I thank you for the offer." He inclined his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"That's as I thought it would be." Bralla looked at Sam then, and frowned. "But you Sam, are out of balance, and that I can correct," she said.  
  
Now it was Sam's turn to blink. "Excuse me?"  
  
Bralla sighed, thinking these humans were a difficult species. "Your body does not function as it should. Something has disrupted it. You have an excess of some chemicals and an insufficiency of others." She moved closer to Sam and gently touched her fingertips to her temples.  
  
"What?" Sam began to ask, starting to back away slightly.  
  
"Shhh, Sam. Relax," Bralla said softly, the bright glow which had surrounded her during her healing of Jack returning, growing until it blinded the others in the room once more. Daniel and Teal'c tried to move closer, but found themselves unable to move. Suddenly they heard Sam cry out, and a distinct thump on the floor. The glow disappeared to reveal Sam's crumpled form.  
  
"Sam!" Daniel cried, rushing to her side.  
  
"Sam?" he asked softly. Getting no response, her looked to Bralla accusingly. "What did you do?"  
  
Bralla smiled warmly. "She will be fine, Daniel. I just returned her normal balance. Now she will be able to function normally. She needs rest now, as does Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Her 'normal balance'? What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked.  
  
"There are certain chemicals in the body which regulate a person. Hers were not functioning as they should. Some had been blocked, others changed. I just put them back into their natural order."  
  
"Oh," Daniel said, still looking wary, and more than a little concerned for his friends.  
  
Teal'c bent down and picked up the Major, raising an eyebrow as Bralla indicated that he should place her on the bed on the opposite side to O'Neill. "It is best that they remain in here together so I am able to watch over them."  
  
"I will remain with you," Teal'c announced.  
  
"As you wish, Teal'c. Although it is not necessary."  
  
Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement and took up his position next to the door. Daniel looked from Bralla to Teal'c and back again. Then he gently drew Teal'c aside.  
  
"I don't really think that's necessary, Teal'c. Despite what has happened, I really don't think she'd harm either of them. And we'll be right next door."  
  
Teal'c looked doubtful, but he inclined his head, and followed Daniel from the room.  
  
****  
  
Sam woke first the next morning. At first she couldn't quite figure out where she was. She opened her eyes slowly, and found herself staring at a thatched roof. Beneath her was a bed - a little on the hard side, but comfortable. She turned her head and saw the whitewashed wall and a small table. Looking the other way, she saw... Colonel O'Neill. She sat up quickly. Too quickly. Her head swam and she closed her eyes until the world stopped spinning.  
  
"You're awake?" a familiar voice said softly. Sam glanced in the direction of the voice, and saw Bralla sitting in the corner. "How do you feel?" she continued.  
  
Sam thought for a moment, then said in a surprised voice, "Good, better than I've felt in a long time actually." And it was true - although at first she had felt disorientates and dizzy, she now couldn't remember the last time she felt this rested and full of energy.  
  
"I restored your balance," Bralla smiled. Sam looked at her for a moment, a little puzzled, before turning her attention to her CO. "How's the Colonel?"  
  
"He's just fine, Sam. You needn't worry. You should go and find something to break your fast. You will be hungry."  
  
Sam nodded, realizing she was famished. She stood and moved towards the door. She hesitated a moment, and turned back to Bralla. "What did you mean when you said you restored my balance?" she asked.  
  
Bralla smiled that calm, comforting smile again. "Something has happened to you in the past that has upset the way your body functions, and you seem to have taken something which has upset the balance further. You have not had a woman's normal monthly cycle in many moons, have you?"  
  
Sam quietly shook her head, wondering how on earth Bralla knew all this. "No," she answered softly.  
  
"I simply returned your body's ability to function as it should. Now go and eat, my dear. I will watch over your Colonel until he wakes," she reassured her.  
  
Sam blinked at Bralla's use of 'your Colonel' and looked as though she was going to ask something else, but changed her mind and opened the door to the living area. Closing it quietly behind her, she was greeted by Daniel and Teal'c who were having breakfast.  
  
"Major Carter," Teal'c acknowledged, standing and pulling out her chair for her.  
  
"Sam! How are you feeling?" Daniel asked. "We were worried. How's Jack?"  
  
"I'm fine, Daniel. I've never felt better in fact. Jack's still asleep." She reached for the bread and what appeared to be cheese.  
  
"Did she tell you what happened?" Daniel asked.  
  
Sam nodded, taking a ravenous bit out of the bread and cheese. She couldn't believe how hungry she felt. "She said she returned my body's balance to normal."  
  
"What did she mean by that, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked. Sam blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I haven't exactly been... ah... regular for a while. Not since Jolinar. That and the drugs they make the women take at the SGC," she explained her eyes on her bread and cheese. Daniel and Teal'c nodded. They were interrupted by the door to Jack's room opening. They turned to find Jack standing in the doorway, with Bralla close behind him.  
  
"Good morning campers!" he greeted brightly. They stared at him for a moment, unable to believe his cheery mood. He was normally a bear in the mornings. "How are we this morning?" he continued. They all smiled and nodded, replying with the usual 'good thanks' as he sat down and found himself something to eat.  
  
"How are you, sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Major." Sam looked at Bralla for confirmation. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"He is well, Sam. Do not worry. Feeling well rested and happy is normal after what happened yesterday." Sam nodded. Jack just raised an eyebrow at them both and reached for another piece of bread.  
  
"Well it'll make a really interesting story for the debriefing with Hammond," Daniel noted.  
  
Soon after breakfast they made their preparations for returning to the SGC. They arranged for another team to come back in a few weeks to conclude treaty and formal friendship arrangements with Bralla and Wyan's people, and were escorted back to the Gate. They made their farewells and headed home.  
  
****  
  
Five days later.  
  
Sam woke suddenly. She lay in her bed unmoving, trying to quell her suddenly roiling stomach. Nope. It wasn't going to work. She pushed back the covers and dove for her bathroom, praising the fact it was an ensuite. She leaned over the toilet bowl, breathing heavily. Sitting back, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and slowly stood, gingerly reaching for the vanity. What on earth had brought that on? She ran over everything she had eaten the night before. Nothing sprang to mind as the probable cause. She turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on her face and reached for her towel. She'd go downstairs and have a couple of pieces of dry toast; that always seemed to settle her stomach when she felt queasy. It was probably just some twenty-four hour thing. It was good she had a couple of days stand-down to get over it. She made her way gingerly downstairs to the kitchen. She put the kettle on, and put a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster.  
  
Two days later Sam returned to the base for duty. She still wasn't feeling one hundred percent, but as long as she kept to bland food she thought she'd be okay. She'd rung and spoke to Janet briefly, and she had said to come and see her if it hung around too long. Sam didn't think she really needed to bother Janet about a stomach bug that would probably be gone in a couple more days anyway. Besides she had a lot of work to do, and lying around at home feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to get it done. There was an important meeting scheduled for the following day concerning the new, stronger iris and the more stable gate software they were planning to install and test over the next few weeks. She had to come up with a way of telling Hammond he was not going to able to schedule any off-world missions. He was not likely to be too impressed. Sam sighed and headed down to the SGC to ensconce herself in her lab for the next eighteen or so hours.  
  
The meeting the next day did not go well from Sam's point of view. General Hammond, as she had suspected, was not impressed about having to postpone several missions while they upgraded the Stargate systems. Too top it off she still wasn't feeling well, and the sight of an airman arriving bearing bagels was too much for her delicate stomach. One whiff and she was running to the nearest bathroom to review her lunch. To make matters worse, Colonel O'Neill had followed her. Sometimes she really wished they had separate bathrooms rather than the unisex ones that permeated the base. Although she somehow doubted it would have made a difference; he would more than likely followed her in regardless of the sign on the door. The man was like that sometimes. He had taken one look at her pale face and told her to go and see Janet. She had promptly replied that she was fine, and that the meeting hadn't finished, and he had actually *ordered* her to the infirmary, and threatened to escort her there if she didn't go immediately. Under protest she had gone. Unfortunately, Janet had been called to assist a patient elsewhere, and she had seen another doctor who had diagnosed a stomach virus and advised several days' bed rest, just to be on the safe side.  
  
She had ignored the advice and taken the opportunity to go back to her lab to finish off some reports. Unfortunately for her, Colonel O'Neill had done some checking up on her, and on discovering she was still on the base, and in her lab even, he had ordered her to go home immediately, saying the last thing they needed was Sam flat on her back in the infirmary. They could cope quite happily without her, and if he so much as suspected she was working at home, there'd be hell to pay. Then he escorted her to her car. Janet had later rung and told her she was under orders to stay home for a full seven days until she was completely well. So she had spent the next week at home, bored out of her mind.  
  
****  
  
The meeting seemed to drag. All Sam wanted to do was go to her quarters and sleep. She had already put in her report on the samples they'd taken from P3Y786 a couple of days ago, and she'd lost track of the discussion soon after. It wasn't like her to do so, but she really couldn't help it; she had absolutely no concentration today. Although she didn't realize it, her quietness and inattention had been noticed by the others in the room, as well as her general appearance of fatigue. Hammond called the meeting to an end, and they all stood to gather their things. Sam looked up and realized they'd been dismissed. Standing quickly to cover her inattention, she suddenly swayed, the blood rushing from her face.  
  
"Whoa, Carter!" Jack said, catching her shoulders. "Sit down and put your head between your knees." Sam did as she was told. Not that she had much choice. She was sure she would end up horizontal on the floor if she didn't.  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"Yeah, just keep your head down," he replied crouching beside her.  
  
Hammond called to the airman in the hallway. "Get Doctor Frasier," he ordered before turning back to the Major.  
  
"Carter, what time did you finish up and go to bed last night?" Jack asked. He knew she hadn't gone home, so it was pointless asking that.  
  
Sam brought her head up, only to have Jack push it back down again. She sighed.  
  
"Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"After midnight," she finally admitted.  
  
Jack let out annoyed breath. Sam was glad she couldn't see his face right then.  
  
"How long after?"  
  
He heard Sam mutter something. "What was that, Major?" Jack asked, emphasizing her rank.  
  
She lifted her head, "About two."  
  
Jack pushed her head down once more. "Carter, how many times do we have to discuss this?" he asked, annoyed. "You need to take better care of yourself! You've just come back from a nasty bout of flu, which the Doc has assured me was the result of over work, and now you're working, what, eighteen hour days?"  
  
"Sorry, sir," she said softly. "I just wanted to get those samples analyzed for the briefing today. And with the new iris and Gate software we're about to install..."  
  
"Major," Hammond began, "You're not going to be any good to us or yourself if you're constantly exhausted," he reprimanded, as Janet came in.  
  
Sam sighed. "No, sir," she agreed.  
  
"What happened?" Janet asked approaching where Sam sat. "Major?"  
  
Sam lifted her head again, "Nothing. I just came over a little woozy."  
  
"She fainted," Jack disagreed.  
  
Sam's head came right up at that. "I did not!" she exclaimed angrily, and immediately regretted bringing her head up so fast. The room spun. She closed her eyes, and put her head down again. "Ughhh..."  
  
"Ok," Janet said, "Major, can you stand? I'd like to check you over in the infirmary."  
  
Sam raised her head slowly this time, and nodded. "I think so." She put her hands on the edge of her chair and levered herself up. Jack put his hand on her arm to help her steady herself. Then he and Janet guided her out of the room, and down to the infirmary.  
  
They guided her to one of the beds and helped her up on it.  
  
"So you're still feeling off-color?" Janet asked. Sam nodded. Janet picked up a tongue depressor, and Sam obediently opened her mouth.  
  
"Say 'ahh'," Jack advised, gaining a 'look' from both women. He grinned. Janet disposed of the depressor and felt Sam's neck for swollen lymph nodes. She frowned.  
  
"What are your other symptoms?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I'm tired, I guess. But I've working late..." She ignored Jack's grunt.  
  
"Any headaches? Tenderness?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "It's just the nausea and tiredness. But one could easily be attributed to the other Janet..."  
  
"Well, I'm going to draw some blood and runs some tests," Janet said turning to find a syringe. Sam gave a resigned sigh, and pushed up her sleeve. "It may take a day or so to get the results, though, and while we wait I want *you* to go to your quarters and *rest*." Janet looked pointedly at Sam as she swabbed her arm and drew two vials of blood.  
  
"I'm fine, Janet, really," she protested, pushing her sleeve back down. She grimaced as Janet handed her a small plastic jar, and a plastic bag with two smaller jars inside.  
  
"Is that what I think it's for?" she asked.  
  
"We have to rule out any bacterial infection," Janet explained. "There are instructions inside the bag." She nodded her head towards the bathroom. Sam made a face, but did as she was told. Jack turned to Janet as Sam left.  
  
"What do you think's wrong Doc?" he asked. Janet glanced at him as she tidied up her things. She could tell he was worried, and quite frankly, so was she.  
  
"I don't know, Colonel. It could be any of a number of things. We won't know until we get the test results back. Now, don't ask me anything else, sir. Doctor-patient privilege, remember?"  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded, and took a seat on one of the nearby beds until Sam got back.  
  
Sam returned a few minutes later and handed the bag to Janet, then resumed her place on the bed. She looked a little pale. "Is that all?" she asked. Janet nodded.  
  
"Now I want you to go to your quarters and get some rest, alright. Doctor's orders." Sam opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, Carter!" Jack exclaimed, starting to lose his patience with his 2IC. "Anyone else would gladly leap at the opportunity to take a couple of days off! You seem to take it as an insult."  
  
"*Go*, Sam," Janet said, giving her a push. "I don't want to see you up until at least oh-eight-hundred tomorrow, is that clear?" Sam nodded, giving in, and pushed herself off the bed.  
  
Jack and Janet exchanged a glance as she headed towards the door. Jack nodded, and followed Sam.  
  
"I'll make sure she gets to her quarters, Doc," Jack assured her. Sam glared at him, and Janet nodded.  
  
Halfway down the corridor Sam stopped and turned back to him. "Sir, you don't need to follow me."  
  
"I know that, major. I'm just concerned for your welfare," he replied. Sam looked at him for a few moments as though she was trying to assess his sincerity. Finally she turned and headed towards her quarters, making no further argument when he followed her. In the elevator Jack turned and watched her lean tiredly against the wall, her eyes closed.  
  
"Sam?" he asked softly. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? You've got nothing to prove, you know."  
  
Sam opened her eyes, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in her stomach at the sound of her name from his lips. She shrugged. "I always have something to prove, sir," she answered in a barely audible voice.  
  
Jack let out a breath as the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. He let Sam exit first, and followed. "You don't have anything to prove to me," he said quietly. Sam halted, and turned back to him, her face slightly flushed.  
  
"I... Thank you, sir," she replied shyly. She started walking again. "Are you going to walk me all the way to the door, Colonel?" she asked.  
  
"The gentleman that I am... Yes, Major." Sam grinned at his reply. "I'll even tuck you in if necessary," he added, raising an eyebrow at her; observing her blushing and slightly flustered expression. For a moment he wondered whether he had gone a little too far.  
  
"Ah, thank you sir, but I don't think that's necessary," she said with a shy smile as they reached her quarters. Jack breathed an inward sigh of relief. Sam opened the door, and glanced back at him. "I can take it from here, sir."  
  
"Good, Major. Now I don't want to see you up until tomorrow morning, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll do as Janet ordered, sir."  
  
Jack nodded. "Sleep well, major," turning away. "Oh, and if you ever do need tucking in..." he added suggestively.  
  
"You'll be the first to know, sir," Sam replied as she closed the door, giving him a quick cheeky grin.  
  
Jack stood for a dew moments just staring at her closed door before shaking himself out of his trance.  
  
"Get over it, Jack," he muttered harshly, and headed towards Daniel's lab.  
  
*****  
  
Sam slept late the next day, a testament to just how exhausted she was. She rolled over, wondering if this morning the nausea would finally subside and she would be able to make it out of bed without needing to run for the bathroom. No such luck. She threw back the covers and dashed for the toilet. Quite frankly she was getting sick of it. She groaned at her own pun. She stood shakily and flushed the toilet. Finding her toothbrush, she quickly brushed her teeth, before finding her towel and heading for the shower. She was just finishing getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. Running a hand through her still damp hair, she opened it to find Daniel.  
  
"Hi, Sam. How are you feeling? When you didn't turn up for our meeting, I was worried."  
  
Sam quickly checked her watch, surprised to see it was after ten am. "I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't realize it was so late."  
  
Daniel shrugged. "That's ok. Jack told me what happened yesterday afternoon. You sure you're alright?"  
  
Sam gave him an exasperated look. "I'm fine Daniel, really." Daniel looked doubtful.  
  
"How about we go to the mess hall and see about getting you some breakfast, and start our meeting there?" Sam nodded, silently hoping there would be something at least vaguely edible there which she wouldn't have to fight to keep down  
  
They spent the next few hours going over Daniel's findings from a number of planets they had visited for a report he was to present to the General and associated others the next day. It wasn't like he really needed help with it, but he liked to bounce ideas off Sam. She often had a different perspective on things, and he liked that. Today, however, Sam was distracted and had trouble concentrating - and Daniel couldn't help but notice. He kept his silence, however, knowing she would talk to him when and if she was ready. He was glad when Jack came and interrupted them later that afternoon.  
  
"Hey, I thought I might find the both of you here," he announced as he came in, juggling two cups of coffee. Sam and Daniel looked up from the small statuette that they had been studying and smiled.  
  
"Ah, coffee! Jack you read my mind," Daniel said gratefully, taking his cup.  
  
"And with a shot of vanilla for the Major," Jack said, handing Sam her steaming cup. She accepted it and took a brief sip before putting it down and dashing from the room.  
  
"Dammit," Jack muttered. Daniel stared after her, perplexed.  
  
"She keeps doing that," he observed, glancing back at Jack.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that myself," Jack replied. He looked after Sam with a frown. 'Anyone would think she was...' He cut off the thought. Nah, she couldn't be. Sam was more careful than that, and he didn't think she was involved with anyone [at least he damn-well hoped she wasn't]. He turned back to Daniel, who was watching him thoughtfully. No, staring more like, Jack thought. He raised an eyebrow in query.  
  
"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Daniel asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah," Jack answered slowly and carefully. "She's my second in command, a very important officer to this base, and she's a friend."  
  
"You sure that's all it is, Jack?" Daniel asked. Jack glared at him, and opened his mouth to voice a cutting reply, but was thankfully interrupted by Sam's return.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized when she took her seat. "The smell of the coffee for some reason..."  
  
"Have you been to see Janet yet?" Jack interrupted. He glared at her when she shook her head. "Go now, Major. And that's an order."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Sam replied shortly, leaving the room again.  
  
"Ah... That was a bit harsh, wasn't it, Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She should have gone and seen Doc first thing this morning, Daniel," Jack replied with annoyance. "I can't understand why she's being so stubborn!"  
  
Daniel sighed, unable to answer that.  
  
****  
  
Sam knocked quietly on Janet's door. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Sam. I was wondering when you were going to get here. Sit down." Sam smiled in response and took a seat.  
  
"I got tied up with Daniel. Well?"  
  
Janet frowned as she picked up Sam's file with the test results inside. "Sam have you noticed any breast tenderness the last few weeks? Any abdominal cramps?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, a little. Why?"  
  
"And your last shot of Depronova was about two months ago, is that right? And you noticed no side effects from it?"  
  
"That's right, and no I didn't. Why?" she repeated. "Shouldn't all of that be listed in my records?"  
  
Janet nodded. "It is, but I thought I'd check. Sam, those test results...According to the results, you're pregnant. About eight weeks along."  
  
Sam stared at her, dumbfounded. "That can't be right. I mean, Janet... They can't be right! You have to run them again!"  
  
"I did have them run them again. Three times in fact. I just got the third test back before you walked in. You're pregnant, Sam. Which explains the nausea, the dizzy spell you had yesterday..."  
  
"But Janet! I haven't *done* anything to get pregnant! Hell, I can't even *remember* the last time I had sex!"  
  
Janet inclined her head, and gave Sam a small smile. "Well, I'm glad. I was worried for a while you were keeping something from me." Sam gave Janet a sour look.  
  
"This just isn't possible, Janet. Even if I had had sex, and for some reason I couldn't remember it - a thought I don't even *want* to contemplate - the Depronova should have kept me from getting pregnant. That's the whole point of that stuff, right?"  
  
Janet sighed. "Yes, but Sam... I don't know," she admitted. "This is just as confusing for me." She put the file back on her desk and came around the other side to lean back on it, facing Sam. "Let's for the sake of argument, go over the last couple of months, alright? The missions you're been on, the social outings..."  
  
Sam shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She sighed. "Alright..."  
  
They spent the next two hours going over the last two months in detail, stopping only to seek out mission reports and diary entries. In the end they were no better off than they had been previously.  
  
"This is no good, Janet. There's nothing I could have done, no situation I could have been in..."  
  
Janet nodded. "Alright. Let's leave this for now. How about I take some more blood samples and we run the tests again, just to be on the safe side? I'll even send it to an independent lab, off-base." She looked at the clock. "Damn, it's already well after five, and it's Friday. I can take the blood now, but the results won't be back until Monday at the earliest. Is that okay?"  
  
Sam nodded, and rolled up her sleeve. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
Sam spent the weekend on base - where Janet could keep an eye on her. She felt the whole situation was frustrating; she couldn't sit her lab without at least one of her friends coming to see how she was. Even General Hammond put in an appearance. When Jack came to see her late on Sunday afternoon, ostensibly to ask a question about a mission he was writing up, Sam finally lost her temper.  
  
"Sir! With all due respect, I'm trying to test this equipment, and I can't concentrate with all of you constantly interrupting me! I feel perfectly well today, much better in fact, and I got plenty of sleep last night. Now, if you *don't* mind I'd like to get this finished today."  
  
Jack looked taken aback for a brief moment. Then his expression became mask- like. "Of course, Major. I'd like a copy of that report as soon as you're done," he replied coldly and left, almost slamming the door behind him. Sam stared after him, her fury leaving just as suddenly as it had arrived. What had she done? Tears of frustration and self-recrimination welled up and spilled over. She wiped them away impatiently, but they just kept coming. She just didn't understand what was happening. Janet thought she was pregnant, but that just wasn't possible. But her breasts felt heavy and tender, and they pushed uncomfortably against her bra. And this morning it had been a struggle to zip up her pants. She felt constantly nauseas and tired. Just a whiff of the wrong thing made her dash to the bathroom. Then there were these mood swings - one moment she was happy, the next angry, then tearful. It was like she was losing all sense of self-control, and she hated it. She wiped the tears away and sniffed, hunting for a tissue. But she couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't be. It wasn't possible. She sighed and turned back to her work. It had always been her solace before, and it would be now. But she had been working for more than ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. She threw her pen down in frustration.  
  
"What now?" she cried as the door opened to reveal a rather surprised Janet.  
  
"Excuse me, Major. I'll come back later." Janet turned to leave again.  
  
Sam immediately felt guilty. "No, Janet, wait. I'm sorry. Come in."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Please. I'm just having a bad day." Janet looked at Sam for a few moments, taking in the red eyes and the worn out expression.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Sam nodded again. "Yeah," she said as Janet took a seat on the stool opposite. Janet looked doubtful.  
  
"I thought you were off-duty today?" Sam said.  
  
"I am, but I was going through your file, and I came across something interesting. In fact I'm kicking myself for not noticing it before."  
  
Sam frowned. "What?"  
  
"Well, it's strange. We take blood every time you come back through the Gate. Now, there are a number of hormones which should show up and change over time as the pregnancy progresses."  
  
"Yeah, I know that," Sam interjected. "What about it?"  
  
"Well, I've been wondering why I have noticed any of those hormones in your blood results before now. At two months along, I should have seen something long before now. But I haven't, Sam." Janet met Sam's gaze. "Because there wasn't anything to see."  
  
Sam stared at her. "What are you saying, Janet?"  
  
"Sam, the level of hormones in your blood in that first test we did suggested you were at least eight weeks pregnant. But there has been no trace of those hormones before that. I sent some of the blood I took on Friday to our lab as well as the commercial one. The results came back this afternoon. According to those results, you are almost *twelve* weeks along," she said, passing the piece of paper to Sam, who stared at it dumbfounded.  
  
"*Twelve*? Janet, that's ridiculous!"  
  
"When I saw that, I decided to go back through all your records, and that's when I came across this." She handed Sam another piece of paper. "That's the results of the test that we did after you came back from P6Y253."  
  
Sam gasped. "According to this..."  
  
"Yes, you were pregnant. Even though the hormone levels were low, I should have noticed it. I can't believe I missed it."  
  
"But that would mean that this pregnancy has progressed two months in three weeks! That's impossible! Janet, this whole *thing's* impossible!"  
  
"I know, Sam. I can't understand it. Look, what I want to do is wait until the other results come back tomorrow, then do more later this week. Is that alright?"  
  
Sam sighed and nodded, handing back the results papers. Janet stood and reached over to squeeze her friend's hand. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Sam. I promise."  
  
Sam ran a hand over her face in an unconscious imitation of Jack. "It's all just so unbelievable Janet. I haven't had sex in god knows how long, and now you're telling me that in the space of two weeks I'm suddenly three months pregnant? It just doesn't make sense!"  
  
"I know, Sam. But I'm doing all I can to find out why."  
  
Both women waited impatiently the next day for the results to come back from the other lab, and were dismayed to find they agreed with the ones they had received the previous day from the base's own lab. Then they waited another couple of days before Janet drew yet more blood to send back to both labs, and had them rushed through so the results were back the next day. They confirmed the pregnancy yet again, but this time they suggested Sam was almost fifteen weeks along. They were dumbfounded. Sam had found that week that her nausea was starting to subside a little, but she could no longer fit into any of her bras, and had had to go and purchase new ones. Her fatigue pants were extremely tight and uncomfortable, and she and Janet had had to find new ones for her. And they both knew that they were already passing the point where Sam could make a decision, and that very soon her condition would be noticeable to the rest of the team and General Hammond. But they were no closer to figuring out why or how Sam was pregnant, or why the pregnancy was progressing so fast.  
  
They were sitting quietly in Janet's office late on Friday morning, having exhausted all logical possibilities. Janet had performed an ultrasound earlier that morning, and both women were in a state of semi-shock to see the baby Sam carried. It had finally hit home that she was really pregnant. And after seeing the baby on the monitor, Sam knew she had no choice but to see the pregnancy through to the end - whatever end that may be. They both knew what they needed to do next - inform General Hammond - but they couldn't bring themselves to do it just yet. They were interrupted from their musings by a knock at the door. Daniel ducked his head round it.  
  
"Hi. I was wondering where you two had got to. We were going to have coffee this morning, remember?" He stopped, looking from one woman to the other, and stepped into the room. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Sam sighed, casting a quick look at Janet.  
  
"Close the door and sit down, Daniel," Janet said. Daniel did as she bid, looking worried.  
  
Janet turned her attention back to her friend. "Are you sure, Sam?"  
  
Sam nodded. "He's going to find out eventually anyway," she sighed.  
  
"Find out what? What is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Daniel," Sam answered softly, looking at her hands in her lap before raising her gaze to Daniel's incredulous one. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before being able to say, "Pregnant? Ah... How? When?"  
  
Sam gave a wry laugh. Daniel gave her a perplexed look.  
  
"So your being sick the last couple of weeks, that was because you're pregnant?" Janet and Sam both nodded.  
  
"Ah... may I ask who?" he queried softly, looking from Sam to Janet and back again.  
  
Sam shook her head. "I don't know who, or how, or why," she replied.  
  
Daniel looked confused. "When's the baby due?" he asked.  
  
"In about five and a half weeks," Janet answered. Sam and Daniel both stared at her.  
  
"You didn't tell me that before..."  
  
"Five and a half weeks? Isn't that a little soon? I mean I thought you said you just found out you were pregnant!"  
  
Janet pushed the paper in front of her away. "That's what I've been working out, Sam. According to my calculations for every week of your pregnancy, the baby grows a month's worth."  
  
Sam groaned and leaned back in her chair, covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe this is happening," she said softly.  
  
"Uh, what?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sam is pregnant. We don't know how or why, or who. It's progressing abnormally fast, one week for every month of normal pregnancy from what I can make out."  
  
Daniel looked from one to the other. "Does the General know about this? Or Jack?" Janet shook her head.  
  
"No not yet. We have a meeting with General Hammond this afternoon."  
  
Sam suddenly sat up again and stared at Janet. "P6Y253! It didn't happen before then! It happened while I was there!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still don't know how, but... Janet you said that you noticed nothing before I left on that mission, but when I came back, I was pregnant, right? So it must have happened there!"  
  
Janet and Daniel stared at her. "But Sam," Daniel started, "We only spent 36 hours on that planet and you weren't out of our sight for a moment. Except for when Bralla had you and Jack..." He broke of suddenly staring at Sam.  
  
Sam gasped, jumping up in her excitement. "Bralla! She did something! She must have! But how?"  
  
"What makes you think it was Bralla?" Janet asked.  
  
"Remember she said I was 'out of balance'? Maybe this was her idea of correcting it?" Sam suggested, pacing the floor.  
  
"By having you get pregnant?" Janet asked doubtfully.  
  
"But how did she do it?" Daniel asked. "Surely there had to be... someone else... involved?" Daniel blushed slightly. Then his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh dear," he said softly.  
  
"Oh," Janet agreed as the same thought occurred to her as well.  
  
She stopped as she noticed Janet and Daniel staring at her with looks that were a strange mix between amusement and dread. "What?"  
  
"You don't see it do you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Sam," Daniel said gently, "the only time you were in a situation where you could have become pregnant was when you were in that bedroom overnight with Jack."  
  
Sam stared at him, unable to believe what he was saying. "*What?* Are you saying that... That *Colonel O'Neill* and I...? No! That's not possible! Daniel, we were both out cold for goodness sake! And Bralla was there the entire time! We couldn't have..." She stopped, slowly sitting down. "Could we?"  
  
"It's the only thing that makes sense, Sam," Janet agreed. Sam shook her head.  
  
Sam shook her head stubbornly. "No. It's not possible! I would have known! Remembered something, surely! And besides, Bralla was there the entire time we were asleep."  
  
"Sam, I hate to say this, but I don't think that really makes a difference. And maybe she needed to be there..." Janet suggested.  
  
"You seriously think I'm having Jack's baby?"  
  
"Sam, at the moment it's the only explanation I can think of..."  
  
Sam stared at Janet. "Oh my god," she said softly. "Oh my god..." She looked down at her swelling abdomen, gently running her hand across it. She closed her eyes briefly.  
  
"No," she said forcefully. I don't believe it. That's just not possible. He did *not* have anything to do with this." She looked sternly at the other two. "And I don't want him to hear how you think I got pregnant, you hear? This is bad enough as it is."  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a look from Janet. They watched as Sam stood. "I have some work to do."  
  
"I'll stop by your lab before we go and see the General, okay?"  
  
"Yes," Sam agreed. And with that, she left.  
  
****  
  
Sam sat quietly in her lab, her work discarded on the bench before her. She ran her hand speculatively over her stomach. She was pregnant. She still couldn't believe it. She had never thought she would be. Her life had been so dedicated to her career and the military she had never been able to see a time where she would be able to have children. And now she was. Through no conscious choice of her own, of course, but... She sighed. There were so many conflicting thoughts and emotions running through her head at the moment, but the one overriding on was, 'I'm pregnant!' She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even hear Jack approach.  
  
Jack stood behind her for a few moments, watching as she gently ran her hand back and forth across her abdomen. He frowned.  
  
"Major?" he asked. Sam jumped. Jack thought she looked guilty about something.  
  
"Colonel! Sir! Sorry, I uh... I didn't hear you come in," she quickly apologized, standing up and pulling her shirt down firmly.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that," he commented. "You want to tell me what's going on, Carter?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Oh come on, Carter. I may be blind sometimes, but I'm not stupid. Something's wrong. You haven't been yourself lately. I'm getting worried."  
  
Sam sat down slowly. "You're worried?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Any time I come into your lab and you're sitting here doing nothing is cause for worry, I think." He pulled up a stool to sit across from her, watching as her face betrayed her conflicting thoughts. She was debating whether to take him seriously and tell him, he was sure.  
  
"I..." she started hesitantly. "God, how do I tell you this..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. Sam swallowed, obviously wishing she was anywhere but there.  
  
"I'm pregnant, sir," she announced softly, unable to meet his eyes.  
  
"*Excuse* me, Major?" Jack gasped. He felt like his worst fears had been realized. She *was* seeing someone, and now she was going to have the jerk's kid! He stood angrily and reacted the only way he knew how - hurtfully. "I thought you had more sense that to go out and get yourself knocked up!"  
  
Sam stared at him, her own anger rising. "It wasn't intentional, sir..." she started. Why was he getting so angry with her? She had known he wouldn't be happy, but she thought he might at least be a little supportive. He had no right to judge her. She had never judged him.  
  
"I thought you would have been a little more careful than that, Major. For someone who's supposedly so intelligent, this is incredibly stupid!"  
  
The sound of Sam's hand connecting with Jack's cheek rang through the lab. They both stood staring at each other, chests heaving angrily. Then Jack turned on his heal and left. Sam sank slowly down onto her stool, unable to believe what had happened. She put her head in her hands. Oh dear lord, she'd slapped her CO. She'd slapped Jack. She groaned. Could things possibly get any worse? Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. She felt as though her entire world was falling apart.  
  
"Sam? Are you alright? What just happened?" Sam looked up at Janet and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I just told Colonel O'Neill," she said softly.  
  
"Oh," Janet replied. "It didn't go well?" Sam shook her head, and started to cry again.  
  
"Oh, Janet, what am I going to do? I don't know how this happened! I'm not prepared to have children, I never even thought I'd ever have any, and now... I'm not sure how to handle all this!" She was quiet for a few moments. "You don't really think the Colonel's the father, do you Janet?" she asked so softly Janet barely heard her.  
  
"Sam, I really don't know what to think." Janet hesitated before saying, "I could run a DNA check on the baby if you want."  
  
"No!" Sam responded sharply. "No. I don't believe it's his, okay? It *can't* be. It isn't possible." Janet shook her head slightly at Sam's denial of the situation. She put an arm around Sam's shaking shoulders. "We'll figure all this out, Sam, I promise. But right now we need to go and tell the General what's going on. Alright?"  
  
Sam wiped the tears away, and blew her nose. "I look awful, don't I?" she asked, running a hand through her mussed hair.  
  
"Moderately awful, yes," Janet replied with a smile. "You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be. Let's go."  
  
****  
  
Janet knocked cautiously on General Hammond's door. At his call she and Sam entered. Sam stiffened slightly when she noticed Jack was there.  
  
"Good afternoon, Doctor, Major," Hammond greeted, indication for them to sit. "I hope you don't mind if Colonel O'Neill joins us?"  
  
'Yes, sir, I damn well do mind!' Sam thought angrily. What was he doing here anyway?  
  
Hammond looked from one woman to the other. "The Colonel and I were just having an interesting discussion, more than likely concerning what you've come here to tell me." He looked pointedly at Sam. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Major?"  
  
Sam resisted the impulse to glare at Jack. How dare he? It was none of his business to come and tell the General! So what if he was her commanding officer? He had no right! She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Getting angry with the Colonel wasn't going to help her through this conversation. Janet gave her a quick, supportive smile.  
  
"Sir, I have to inform you that I am pregnant."  
  
General Hammond nodded, unsurprised. He did know. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Janet glare at Jack. "I see. Congratulations, Major. I'm sure you and the father are very happy. When is the baby due? How long do we still have you for?" Hammond pointedly ignored Jack's glowering face.  
  
"Uh, that's the other thing we needed to talk to you about, sir," Janet interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Doctor?"  
  
"Well, the pregnancy is a little usual sir. It's progressing a lot faster than normal."  
  
"Faster than normal? Why? How?"  
  
"We don't know, sir. As far as I can tell at this stage, for every week of the Major's pregnancy, the foetus grows a month's worth."  
  
"So how far along are you now, Major?" the General asked.  
  
"According to the Doctor, the equivalent of four months," Sam said quietly.  
  
Hammond stared at her. "And when do you estimate you got pregnant, Major?"  
  
"We think it was about four weeks ago, sir." Sam could feel Jack staring at her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him, especially after what he had said earlier. She kept her gaze on Hammond, who was obviously going over what they had told him.  
  
"Do you have any explanation for this?"  
  
"Sir, we have reason to believe something occurred on P6Y253 four weeks ago. As you know, Major Carter was 'healed' on that planet by one of the local people. We think she may have had something to do with the current situation."  
  
"Situation?" Jack spluttered. Hammond glared at him. "I'm sorry, sir, but..."  
  
"Colonel," Hammond warned, giving Jack a clear 'keep your mouth shut' look. He turned back to Janet and Sam. "Well, how is the Major, Doctor, if you don't mind me asking, Major Carter," Hammond said. Sam shook her head.  
  
"She's fine, sir. The pregnancy is progressing normally, despite its acceleration."  
  
Sam finally spoke up, and turned to General Hammond. "Sir, permission to return to P6Y253."  
  
"I'm sorry, Major, and with all due respect, General, but I do not think that's a good idea."  
  
"What? Why? I think talking to Bralla's a very good idea!" Sam started.  
  
"But we don't know what's causing the accelerated pregnancy, we don't know what the effects of Gate travel would be on you or the foetus, and until we do, I don't recommend that you Gate anywhere, Major. Not to mention the fact we don't know how you became pregnant in the first place..."  
  
"But Bralla may hold all the answers," Sam persisted, looking angrily at Janet now.  
  
"I do not recommend it, sirs. We don't know what may be present on that planet, or how it may affect Sam or the child she carries. I don't want to risk it, especially in these unusual circumstances."  
  
"But the only way I'll know is to go back there!"  
  
"I'm afraid I agree with the Doctor, Major. I don't want any of you returning to that planet until we're sure it is safe. I don't want to risk any more of you. And I want each of you to go back over your reports from P6Y253 in case there's anything you've left out."  
  
"Like how I got pregnant, sir?" Sam snapped.  
  
"Major," Hammond warned.  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
Hammond sighed. "That's alright, Major. I understand. And there is something else you have overlooked in your haste to get back to 253. The Gate is off-line at the moment at your request. According to the report your team presented to me this morning, it won't be back up and running for at least another three days."  
  
Sam sat back in her chair and stifled a groan. She *had* forgotten about that. And three days was optimistic. It was more likely to be four at the rate they were going. One of the computers had shut itself down just before lunch and they were still trying to fix it. Great, another week wasted.  
  
"Sir? Permission to return to work? I want to get that new software up and running as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course, Major, if there's nothing more any of you have to add?"  
  
The other three shook their heads. "Fine. Keep me updated on the progress, Major. The sooner we get back to 253 for answers, the better."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam agreed.  
  
****  
  
Jack was looking for Sam. He'd been feeling guilty about what he'd said in her lab - and rightfully so. What he'd said had been almost unforgivable. It wouldn't surprise him if she refused to speak to him at all. Instead of being the friend she needed right now, he'd acted like a jealous jerk. But just the thought of anyone else touching her...  
  
'Stop it, Jack! You have no right to think of her that way! She's your 2IC, a good friend, and that's all she ever will or can be. Remember that,' he admonished to himself.  
  
He finally found her back in her lab, going through some papers. He knocked quietly on her door. She looked up, startled.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath. Apologies weren't easy for him. "Carter, I... About earlier. What I said. I was outta line. I'm sorry."  
  
Sam stared at him for a few moments, desperately trying to stay angry with him, but as usual, his eyes undid her.  
  
"Yes, sir," she sighed. "And I'm sorry. I hit you. That was wrong of me."  
  
Jack shook his head. "No, I deserved that. In fact I think you were restrained," he smiled hopefully. She smiled back. He was impossible to stay angry with for long, damn him.  
  
"Well, I'd better get to work, sir," she said, indicating the papers.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jack said. He left, feeling an immense feeling of relief. She had forgiven him - again.  
  
****  
  
SG-2 led by Ferretti and SG-1 minus Sam stood in the Gateroom as the Gate was dialled for P6Y253. Jack looked up at Sam who was standing in the control room watching. Her figure was changing noticeably, becoming rounder and fuller with each passing day. He had so many conflicting emotions passing through him as he watched her go to the stairs to meet them, that he didn't know where one ended and another began. He sighed inwardly. Right now he had to concentrate on finding out just who - or what - had done this to her. He gave Sam a small smile as she appeared in the doorway, moving toward them with a gait that said she was having difficulty getting used to a body that suddenly appeared to be almost five months pregnant. Not that he blamed her. All things considered she was in a very good mood.  
  
"We'll find out what happened, Sam, I promise," Daniel told her reassuringly. She nodded.  
  
"Just be careful," she advised.  
  
"We will," Jack replied. "Ok, let's move out," he ordered, waving the others up the ramp. He glanced back briefly to see Sam gently run a hand over her swollen abdomen. An indescribable feeling ran through him at the sight, almost like... He stepped through the wormhole and out into the brilliant sunshine of P6Y253, his train of thought forgotten in his haste to assess for any threats.  
  
"Does it ever rain here?" he asked no one in particular. "Alright, let's go and find Bralla."  
  
The two teams made their way down the road to the village, making very good time. They were met at the outskirts by Wyan and a few others. Wyan smiled as Daniel, Jack and Teal'c approached.  
  
"Hello my friends. We did not expect to see you back quite so soon!"  
  
"It's not a social visit, Wyan. Where's Bralla?" Jack asked without preamble.  
  
"She is not here. She is visiting a village about a sevennight's journey from here. We do not expect her back for some time. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a problem. Major Carter is pregnant, and we want to know how it happened."  
  
"Uh... Jack?" Daniel started, a warning evident in his voice. Jack tried his best to reign in his temper. He should probably let Daniel handle this. He was better at being diplomatic.  
  
"I do not understand," Wyan said perplexed. He looked at each of SG-1 in turn.  
  
"What Jack means is, we traced Sam's pregnancy to the time she spent here. She doesn't remember how it occurred, and we wanted to speak with Bralla about it," Daniel explained, stepping in front of Jack to take control of the situation.  
  
"Ah, yes. Bralla told me that she had helped your Sam. That she had corrected something within her that was not quite right. And that she had Sam have something she did not think she would experience."  
  
"You're saying Bralla did it? How?"  
  
"Bralla does not tell me her ways. I'm afraid that is all she told me. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, there's something wrong!" Jack flared. "I want to know how my second in command returned home pregnant, and why she remembers nothing about it!"  
  
Realisation dawned in Wyan's eyes. "You think someone here was responsible?"  
  
"Well, all the evidence seems to point in your direction," Jack replied, stepping forward threateningly.  
  
Wyan glared at him. "Nothing happened here. If you are looking for a culprit you should look at yourselves first. You were the only ones in your residence that night. For the rest of your time here Sam was always in your company," he said in an accusatory and defensive voice.  
  
Daniel stood in front of Jack again and Teal'c took a good hold of his arm.  
  
"There is nothing you can tell us then?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No there is not. I will ask Bralla when she returns, but she will not be back now for some time." Wyan glared at Jack once more.  
  
Daniel nodded, and turned back to Jack and Teal'c. "Come on, let's go. This isn't getting us anywhere. We can stand here and make accusations at each other all day, but it isn't going to help Sam."  
  
Jack shook off Teal'c's grip, and shooting once last threatening look at Wyan, nodded to Ferretti that they had finished and to head back to the Gate. They turned and left.  
  
****  
  
They met Sam, Janet and General Hammond in the Briefing Room to explain what had happened. Jack took his usual seat next to Sam, with the others spread out around the table.  
  
"So they were unable to help?" Hammond asked.  
  
Daniel shook his head. "They didn't know any more that we did, I don't think. The person we really need to talk with is Bralla, I think. And she won't be back for several weeks apparently."  
  
"The child will be born by then," Janet observed.  
  
Sam leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the conversation drift over her. She was tired, and the nausea was back with a vengeance. 'Morning sickness' was definitely a misnomer, and whoever said it only occurred during the first trimester was and out and out liar. She felt awful. Suddenly she sat bolt upright and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Janet asked quickly, starting to get up.  
  
"It moved!" Sam cried. "Here, feel it!" She grabbed Jack's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel that? Just there." Jack nodded, his eyes wide. The others smiled.  
  
"There is another thing which I wish to discuss with you, Major," the General started. "It won't be long before word reaches certain people regarding your condition, and our suppositions about how it came about. I don't think I need to say who or what that could mean."  
  
Sam sobered. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, what I want to suggest is that you remain on-base for the duration of your pregnancy, and for a small period afterward, until we can assess any potential risk. I don't think they'd actually try anything, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."  
  
Sam nodded. Jack gave her hand, which he still held on her stomach a small squeeze. "We won't let anything happen to you, or the baby," he reassured her.  
  
"Indeed we won't," Hammond agreed.  
  
****  
  
Daniel knocked hesitantly on Janet's door. She smiled warmly at him and invited him to sit down.  
  
"What can I do for you, Dr. Jackson?" she teased.  
  
"Actually, it's about Sam. How's she doing?"  
  
"She's fine, Daniel, really," Janet reassured him. Then she sighed, and got up and closed the door. "What I tell you goes no further, you hear me? And it by no means breaks the doctor-patient privilege, because I'm talking to a friend about a friend, okay?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "She still in denial about it being Jack's isn't she?"  
  
Janet nodded, resuming her seat. "I don't know what to do any more. She won't hear a word on the subject. She just doesn't want to know. But it's the only logical explanation I can think of, other than an immaculate conception."  
  
Daniel gave a half-smile. "Despite Bralla's obvious talents, I don't think they run that far. There is another possible explanation, but Wyan was adamant it wasn't one of his people, and Teal'c swears no one else entered the cottage that night. And it would take a lot of effort to get past Teal'c."  
  
Janet nodded again. "But you said these people had certain abilities. Couldn't they have put Teal'c to sleep?"  
  
"Why? What would be the point? No, I think you're right. Jack is the most logical explanation. But that still doesn't explain how it happened. Neither Sam nor Jack are the type to suddenly throw themselves at each other. They won't even admit they care about each other, for god's sake!"  
  
Janet smiled. "You're right. So we still need to talk to Bralla," she said. "What does Jack say about all this? Does he have any idea about our suspicions?"  
  
"Jack doesn't have a clue. I have really no idea what he thinks about all this, he hasn't talked to me at all. Not that I really expect him to either. Jack's not exactly the talkative type."  
  
"What are we going to do then?"  
  
"I don't know, Janet. I really don't think there's much we can do. Sam won't admit it as a possibility, and we can't mention it to Jack for the same reason. And even if she did admit it, and told him, there's the regulations to contend with," Daniel reminded Janet. "Can you imagine the General's reaction if he found out it was Jack's? They'd be court-martialed for sure. And I don't think the 'it wasn't really me, I was under the influence of an alien' defence would really wash, do you?"  
  
"Oh god, what a mess," Janet said softly, putting her head in her hands.  
  
****  
  
The next couple of weeks slid by in a blur of growing discomfort for Sam. Her body grew and changed at an alarming rate, and the nausea continued, despite Janet's best efforts. She felt huge and awkward, and she started to wake at night with cramps plaguing her lower legs. Janet had urged her to watch her diet, especially her blood sugar levels. She had the cravings now too. Normal sounding things like pickles and cream cheese on pumpernickel, and weird stuff like tuna with mayo, peanut butter and chocolate sauce. Her friends had looked decidedly green watching her eat that sandwich, she thought with a smile. They had all been so sweet, if a little over protective, running after her every wish and whim. It had been endearing at first, but now it was starting to get old. She swore if one of them came in again and asked her if there was anything she needed, she scream. Help she didn't mind, but all this coddling was starting to drive her nuts.  
  
She sighed and stood, needing to visit the bathroom yet again. Janet said it was normal at seven months, which was how far along they thought she was. She had had several ultrasounds, and Janet had offered to tell her the sex of the baby, but she had decided not to know. This whole thing had been a surprise, so why not that as well? Sam waddled down the corridor, her need for the bathroom increasing with each step. Finally she reached her destination and she struggled with her maternity overalls. She had lost track how much money she had spent on new clothes, let alone things for the baby. Finished, Sam left the bathroom, and headed back to her lab. The weirdest thing was knowing that there was something growing inside her. One moment the thought scared her more than Apophis or So'kar ever did, the next she was almost crying for joy. These damn mood swings were hell too. As if knowing its mother was thinking about it, the baby gave Sam a good sharp kick, and she gasped, clutching at her belly.  
  
"Carter! Are you alright?" a familiar male voice asked. Great, the Colonel, she thought irritably. His coddling had been the worst. Somehow his running around after her didn't seem right; it was as though it defied nature. It was normally the other way around.  
  
"Everything's fine, sir," she assured him. "The kid's just a bit active today, that's all."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" she replied, irritated now. "I wish you all would stop being so protective! I am quite capable of looking after myself. All this attention is starting to get ridiculous!"  
  
"Sorry, Carter. It won't happen again," he said coldly and practically stormed off down the corridor. It took about five seconds for Sam to regret what she had said. Why was he like that? He completely confused her. Sometimes he could be so sincere, concerned and caring, others he could be a complete and utter jerk, cold and demanding. She never knew which it would be from one moment to the next. Just when she thought he actually *did* care about her, he would turn around and say something callous. Once, just once, she would like him to treat her truly as a friend, not his subordinate. 'Just as a friend?' a small voice inside her asked. Yes, as a friend! There was nothing else between them, and there never could be! And he'll never see you that way, Sam, so stop it!  
  
"Dammit!" she muttered. She hated the way he seemed to have a hold over her emotions. He seemed to be able to make her elated or depressed with just one word or look. Sam suddenly realised she was crying again. She hated this emotional overload. 'Damn hormones,' she thought kicking the wall in frustration.  
  
The baby kicked her back and she laughed in spite of herself. "You're gonna be a real fighter, aren't you?" she asked, running a hand over her stomach. With a sigh of resignation, Sam headed back to her lab.  
  
****  
  
Jack woke with a start. Another dream. It wasn't like he hadn't had illicit dreams about Sam before, but lately they had become more real, as though... He shook himself. A cold shower was what he needed, he thought, heading to the bathroom. He turned on the shower to full cold and stood beneath it, gasping. He had to get over this; it was starting get ridiculous. Every time he looked at Sam now, all he could think of were these rather graphic dreams. That - coupled with a nagging suspicion he was missing something - was making him rather irritable. Yesterday he had snapped at Sam in the hallway for no reason - all she had wanted was to be treated normally and he had lost it. The only thing he'd been able to think about when watching her, was how that baby had came to be there. He froze, an image in his dream coming back to him. No, that was absurd, stupid! He shook his head. He was truly going mad. But what if... No. He wouldn't even entertain the idea; it was too dangerous. Sam was his second in command, his friend [well most of the time, when he wasn't being a complete jerk], and even if she wasn't, what on earth would she see in him? He was ten years older than her, a cynical, sarcastic grump at the best of times, and a sarcastic asshole at the worst. She was beautiful, incredibly intelligent; she could have any man she wanted. 'Yeah, like Martouf,' a little voice said. He squashed that thought angrily. Why on earth would she ever choose him, if she had the choice?  
  
He stepped out of the shower and got dressed, trying to stifle the thoughts of Sam that kept intruding. He decided a couple of hours in the gym might be a good idea. Followed by several hours of paperwork. Anything to get these images of Sam out of his head.  
  
****  
  
Two days after the encounter with Jack in the corridor, Sam sat on the couch in the recreation room, reading. Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, and Janet were involved in a serious game of poker, but she'd bailed out early on, choosing to read instead. Well, it wasn't a choice exactly, more of a necessity. The pressure the baby was putting on her bladder at the moment was causing her to need to the bathroom regularly - too regularly for the poker enthusiasts at the table. Her constantly leaving was upsetting their concentration, and her own, so she'd pulled out and curled up on the sofa with a light novel which wasn't really holding her attention. Bored, she looked around the room, trying to trace what she wanted. Teal'c said something and her attention wandered to him, and it came to her.  
  
Jaffas.  
  
That was it. She wanted Jaffas. She smiled at the memory of her first acquaintance with the sweet. She had been in New Zealand, on the way back from that unplanned trip to Antarctica. They had stopped at the Royal New Zealand Air Force Base at Whenuapai, near Auckland, for refueling, and since they were going to be there for some time, Janet had given her tentative permission for Sam to go and stretch her legs. She had wandered into the small shop on the base, and looked at the magazines and newspapers briefly, picking a couple up and heading to the counter with them. And that had been where she had seen them. Or rather, they had leapt out at her from the rows of sweets next to the counter. They were in small rectangular orange boxes, and emblazoned in purple across the front was the word 'Jaffas'. Never had that old saying 'you could have knocked me over with a feather' been more true. Curious, she had picked up a box.  
  
"You a Jaffa fan too?" A voice at her shoulder asked. Sam had turned to find a young female New Zealand Air Force officer standing beside her.  
  
"Actually, I've never had them," Sam admitted. "What did you call them?"  
  
"Jaffas," she replied, putting the stress on the first syllable, and shortening the 'a' at the end. "They're wonderful," the officer added, "You have to try them! Smooth orange sugar coating on the outside, and creamy chocolate in the middle. Absolutely divine!"  
  
Sam was intrigued. "Thank you. I think I will!" she smiled at the officer, picked up a couple more boxes and continued towards the counter. As she had left, the officer had smiled wickedly at her and said, "A word of advice about the Jaffas, from an old Jaffa pro - suck first, then when they've gone almost totally soft, bite. There's really no other way to eat them."  
  
Sam had been completely lost for words, barely able to say thank you before leaving the shop and collapsing in a fit of hysterical giggles at a safe distance. It had really been the release she'd needed after the last couple of weeks in Antarctica. Janet had shrieked with laughter when Sam had shown her the sweet, and they'd soon found that the young officer had been right. It *was* better to suck them first, then bite.  
  
Sam smiled in recollection. Yes, Jaffas were what she craved. But how to get hold of them?  
  
"Hey! What's that grin for, Major?" Jack called.  
  
"I was just thinking, sir," she replied, shifting on the couch to face him and the others at the table. "I could really do with some Jaffas right now," she explained. They looked blankly at her.  
  
"Jaffas?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah, Jaffas. J. A. F. F. A. S." she said, spelling it out for them, and enjoying the dawning of realization across their faces as they worked out what she had spelled. She grinned as the men looked at her as though she was completely nuts. Janet laughed.  
  
"You want *Jaffas*?" Jack asked, incredulous, accenting the second syllable and the long 'a'.  
  
Janet shrieked with laughter. "No, she wants *Jaffas*" Janet explained, pronouncing the name correctly. The men looked blankly at her. "They're a sweet. From New Zealand, weren't they Sam?" Sam nodded, laughter lighting her blue eyes, her discomfort momentarily forgotten.  
  
"You want a sweet from *New Zealand* called *Jaffas*?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
  
"Actually, sir, it's just Jaffa. Jaffas is plural. And yes, I do. I don't suppose you could get hold of some for me?" she asked, turning her full blue eyed gaze on her CO. Jack stared at her.  
  
"From New Zealand?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'd be really grateful."  
  
Jack had stared at her for a few moments. "I don't suppose you can get them at the seven-eleven?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Please, sir. They're just what I need right now. And you know how you should humor a pregnant woman."  
  
Jack stood up. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered before leaving the room. Janet giggled and looked at Sam. "Suck first," she reminded Sam, which set them both off into a fit of laughter. Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other.  
  
"I think that's our cue to leave, Teal'c," Daniel said.  
  
"Yes," Teal'c replied, eyeing the giggling women suspiciously. Janet and Sam giggled as they watched the men leave, the poker game forgotten.  
  
Still grinning, Janet turned back to Sam. "I'm glad you seem to be happier today."  
  
Sam sobered a little. "Yeah. I'm fine as long as I don't think about things too much." She shifted uncomfortably on the couch, trying to find a better position.  
  
"I'm here if you want to talk, Sam, you know that."  
  
Sam nodded. "I know, and thank you, Janet. This little one has been keeping me awake most nights. I never knew just how much unborn babies kicked! When I want to sleep the baby's awake, when I'm awake the baby's asleep - well most of the time. Sometimes I swear there's a whole team in there, not just one!" Sam ran a hand over her swollen belly and sighed. "And I think another part of it is being cooped up inside the base these last few weeks. It's never bothered me before, but now I'd love just to be able to sit in the fresh air, instead of hiding out down here. It's all making me a little irritable."  
  
"I understand. Being stuck down here with just those men for company would make me lose my temper too." Janet looked closely at her friend, who was once again lost in thought. "Are you sure that's all it is?" She saw tears fill Sam's eyes, and moved to sit next to her.  
  
"Sam? What is it?"  
  
"I just don't think I can do this, Janet!" Sam said shakily, trying desperately to get a handle on her rapidly changing emotions. One moment she was happy, the next she was in tears. She had never felt so out of control before, and she didn't like it.  
  
"Sam, we're all here for you, you know that. All you have to do is ask, and we'll help anywhere we can."  
  
Tears were cascading down her cheeks now, and Sam was unable to stop them. "But I'm not prepared for this, Janet! How am I going to cope with a baby? I never expected to be a single mother. I always imagined a happy home. You know - husband, house, dog..."  
  
"And a white picket fence?" Janet teased gently. Sam gave her a small wry smile.  
  
"Yeah. Silly, isn't it?" she sniffed.  
  
"No, I'm sure deep down, we all have that dream."  
  
"There are just so many thoughts going round and round in my head at the moment, Janet. I don't know what to do with them! What am I going to do about my job? There aren't exactly any childcare facilities here - the SGC isn't the most progressive of organizations. I don't want to give up my work, but I can't see any other way around it. General Hammond will never allow me to bring the baby on base. And as for me going on any more missions..." She wiped at her eyes. "I'm sure that'll never happen now."  
  
"Why shouldn't it, Sam? There are plenty of men here who have children who are in field units."  
  
"Yes, but they have wives to look after their kids. Who would look after mine if I'm gone?"  
  
"I know, I often worry about Cassie the same way. But you have your brother Mark, don't you? And I'm sure the lady who looks after Cassie for me won't mind looking after your baby as well. These things can be worked out, Sam. Don't worry, alright?" Sam found a tissue and blew her nose.  
  
"That's easier said than done."  
  
"I know," Janet said, putting her arms around Sam and hugging her.  
  
"I'm just scared I won't do a good job of being a mother, Janet. What if I make the same mistakes my father made?"  
  
"You won't. And I'm sure your Dad won't let you either," Janet smiled. "I have every confidence in you, Sam. You should too."  
  
Sam nodded. "I'm sorry for putting this all on you Janet," she apologized.  
  
"Why? Didn't I regale you with my worries over Cassie? That's what friends are for, Sam, you know that. Now, wipe away those tears, and let's go find something to eat. I'm afraid I don't have any jaffas, but I'm sure I'll be able to rustle up a decent tuna and peanut butter sandwich for you," Janet teased. Sam grinned.  
  
"Oh, I'm off those now. It's turkey with cranberry jelly and cheese wizz at the moment."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"And who knows, we may be able to sneak you up to the surface too. We beat Hathor together, I'm sure we can convince a few security guards no to see us," Janet winked. "We just need to get a small team together."  
  
Sam was all smiles again as she managed to get herself up off the couch with Janet's help. "A small commando force, you mean?"  
  
"That's the one! Now, let's round up some troops and head to the mess hall to plan your escape!" Janet laughed as they headed down the corridor, arm in arm to find some likely allies.  
  
****  
  
A few days later Jack came and knocked on the door of Sam's lab. She looked up and smiled. "Hi, sir. What can I do for you?" Jack smiled and placed a parcel on her desk.  
  
"What..." she started, reaching for the package in obvious curiosity.  
  
"Let's just say the General called in a favor from a friend in New Zealand," he explained, watching the way her eyes lit up, and she began to tear at the package. Finally getting it open, she found it was filled to the brim with at least a dozen packets of Jaffas.  
  
"Oh, thank you sir!" she said, her eyes brimming with tears at the thoughtful gesture.  
  
Jack grinned. "Hey, what are the tears for?"  
  
Sam sniffed. "I don't know, sir. Sorry, I just can't seem to help it. It's just so thoughtful. I didn't think you'd actually get them..." Sam sniffed again and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, giving Jack a wry smile. "Sorry," she repeated. "Hormones, probably."  
  
Jack nodded. Without thinking he reached out to cup her cheek and brushing a stray tear away. His touch burned through Sam's skin and she blushed. Jack removed his hand and shifted uncomfortably, his attention coming to rest on the Jaffas with relief. "So do I get to try one?" Sam nodded, opening a packet, and pouring several of the small round red sweets into the Colonel's waiting hand. "Suck first, sir," she advised. Jack raised an eyebrow as he put one in his mouth, but he did as she suggested. "Hmmm... Not bad," he announced. Sam just grinned at him as she put one in her mouth. Her face lit up with bliss, and he grinned back.  
  
"That's wonderful," she sighed happily. "Now if only I could do something about my back," she added, grimacing as she shifted on her stool.  
  
"Well, sitting like that probably doesn't help," he observed. Sam grunted. He shifted his stool behind hers.  
  
"May I?" he asked.  
  
Sam frowned. "May you what?"  
  
"Sara used to swear by the backrubs I used to give her..." his voice trailed off. What on earth was he thinking, playing with fire like this?  
  
"Please," Sam said, shifting on her stool to give him better access. "It's killing me."  
  
Jack hesitantly placed his fist in the small her back, rubbing firmly. Sam moaned with pleasure. Jack slipped his free hand around in front, across Sam's stomach, for better leverage. Her head fell back against his shoulder, her eyes closed. Slowly he worked his hand up and down her spine, finding and relieving the pressure. Then he felt it - the sudden sharp ripple across her abdomen, echoed by Sam's gasp. She sat up, letting out a long slow breath.  
  
"Is that the first one you've had?" Jack asked. Sam shook her head.  
  
"I've been getting cramps the last couple of days. I didn't think these were any different."  
  
"Let's get you to Janet," he suggested, helping her up. They were halfway across the room when Sam gasped again.  
  
"I think my water just broke," she finally managed. They both looked down.  
  
"Yup," Jack agreed. They slowly made their way down to the infirmary, hampered by Sam's bulk and her now soaked overalls.  
  
"Maybe I'll get lucky and the labor won't last as long as a normal pregnancy either," Sam muttered as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
"You can hope," Jack said dryly as the elevator opened on the infirmary level and he guided Sam out. Sam gasped again, clutching at her belly.  
  
"Dammit," she muttered.  
  
"That was about five minutes," Jack said. Sam glared at him. "I was just keeping track. Doc will ask you know," he explained, helping her towards the infirmary. Janet looked up from a chart she was explaining to a nurse as they came in.  
  
"Sam! We weren't expecting this for at least another three days!"  
  
"I think the baby had other ideas," Sam replied, maneuvering herself onto one of the beds. "My water broke, so I think I'm officially in labor."  
  
"Not necessarily," Janet said. "Lie back, I need to check how far along you are." Sam did as she bid.  
  
"Uh, Colonel?" Janet said, gesturing for him to leave.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right." He left to give Sam some privacy.  
  
"Well?" Sam asked as Janet straightened.  
  
"About three centimeters. It'll be a little while yet. The best thing you can do at the moment is to have a walk around the room. I'll get the Colonel. He can keep you company," Janet winked. Sam glared at her.  
  
She and Jack spent the next hour or so pacing around the room, even venturing out into the corridor for a bit of variety. Janet came back to check on Sam's progress. She sighed.  
  
"Sorry Sam, but your still only at about five centimeters."  
  
"Dammit!" Sam gasped as another contraction hit her. She had decided to go without an epidural - a decision she was rapidly beginning to regret. But at the time she had been more worried about the effect it may have on the baby, especially given the unusual nature of the pregnancy. "I wish it would hurry up and get it over with."  
  
The next few hours progressed slowly for Sam. Slowly her cervix became more dilated and her contractions more close together, and her temper more and more frayed. She had spent some time just walking around the infirmary, mostly in Jack's company, then Daniel's, and then finally Janet's as she lost her temper with the two men and sent them from the room. Jack, who had been through this before, went without a word, which only served to irritate Sam further.  
  
"Oh god!" Sam gasped as a particularly painful contraction hit her. "I want to push, Janet! And I want to do it now!" she cried, almost sinking to the floor. Janet struggled to keep her upright and waved a nurse over to help her get Sam to the bed.  
  
"Don't push, Sam, you hear me? Not yet. Concentrate on your breathing for me, okay? That's it," she said as Sam tried to do as Janet told her, and not give in to the overwhelming instinct to push. "Ok, you're at ten centimeters now, Sam. On the next contraction I want you to bear down for me, alright?"  
  
Sam nodded, her concentration on her breathing. At the next contraction, Sam pushed for all she was worth.  
  
Sam leaned back on the bed, fighting exhaustion and breathing hard. Sweat dripped off her, running down her forehead and into her eyes, soaking her hair. It seemed like she had been at this for hours. And she had. It had been well over two hours since Janet had first told her she could push and almost fourteen since she had come into the infirmary with Jack. She briefly wondered where he was before the next contraction hit her and she was pushing again.  
  
"That's it, Sam, we're almost there now."  
  
"You keep saying that!" Sam gasped. Then she gave a loud cry, falling back again as it the contraction eased.  
  
"I mean it, now, I can see the head. Push as hard as you can on the next one, alright?"  
  
"I can't, Janet, really. I'm tired. I can't do this any more," Sam sobbed.  
  
Janet's head came up and she fixed Sam with a hard stare. "You will push on my command, Major. Is that clear?" she ordered. Janet thought she had to get Sam focused.  
  
"You're not my CO, Janet! You can't give me orders!"  
  
Janet smiled. That had got her attention. "This is my infirmary, Major. I can. Or do I have to get Colonel O'Neill in here?"  
  
Sam's answer was lost in her cry at the pain of the next contraction.  
  
"Push Sam!"  
  
Sam pushed as hard as she could. Suddenly she felt movement between her legs.  
  
"I have the head!" Janet cried triumphantly. "Now just a little more Sam, okay?"  
  
Sam pushed on the next contraction with renewed vigor.  
  
"One more Sam, and I think we're there."  
  
Sam pushed, and screamed as she felt the baby finally leave her. She sobbed as she heard the baby start to wail. Janet quickly cleaned the tiny thing up, wrapping it in a warm blanket. She handed the bundle over to her sobbing mother.  
  
"Say hello to your daughter, Sam," she said softly.  
  
"Hello Catherine," Sam said as she stared in wonderment at her daughter. Her face was screwed up in protest, her cries letting everyone in the vicinity know of her healthy lungs.  
  
"Catherine?" Janet asked. Sam nodded.  
  
"It seemed appropriate. And it was my mother's middle name too."  
  
She suddenly looked up at Janet with concern. "Is she alright? I mean..."  
  
"As far as I can tell Sam, she's fine."  
  
Sam gasped again as another contraction hit her. Janet leaned forward and took Catherine for one of the nurses to put in the crib they had devised.  
  
"Just the afterbirth now, Sam. It'll be over soon."  
  
A while later when they had tidied up both mother and daughter, Janet allowed the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond in to see them. Janet knew they had been waiting in the corridor all night.  
  
Sam smiled tiredly when she saw them troop in, followed by a surprise visitor.  
  
"Dad!" she cried happily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You wouldn't think I'd miss the birth of my granddaughter would you? Although I expected a little more warning than that, Sam. Nine weeks of pregnancy? I'm sure there are women out there who would envy you." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Well done Sam. I'm proud of you. Now what's her name?"  
  
"Catherine," Sam said proudly, staring transfixed at her daughter. She looked up at the others arrayed around her bed. Her father was standing next to her at the head of the bed, and strangely enough, Jack had positioned himself on the opposite side and was resting his arm against the wall, staring at Catherine. "Do you like it?" she asked.  
  
"It's perfect, Sam," Daniel replied.  
  
"Now do we all get to hold little Katie?" Jack asked impudently.  
  
Sam looked at him sharply. "Katie?"  
  
He shrugged and grinned. "Well?"  
  
She smiled resignation. Her daughter's name may officially be Catherine, but she knew that Jack had just shortened it to Katie. She shifted slightly, and reluctantly lifted her daughter up for him to take. Jack took her carefully, and seemed to know exactly how to hold the sleeping infant. Which he did, she realized.  
  
"She's beautiful, Sam," he said softly. Sam blushed a little.  
  
"Hey! What about her granddad? Don't I get a cuddle?" Sam laughed took Katie back and handed her carefully to Jacob.  
  
Once they had all greeted the new arrival, Janet ushered everyone from the room, saying mother and daughter needed rest.  
  
****  
  
Sam sat quietly in bed feeding her daughter the following afternoon. She was very sore and every movement caused her to wince, but just to see Catherine - or Katie as Jack insisted on calling her - suckling at her breast made it worthwhile. Catherine finished feeding and Sam gently moved her to her shoulder to burp her as one of the nurses had shown her. She sat for sometime rubbing her daughter's tiny back before she realized something was wrong. Cradling Katie's head in one hand, Sam ran her gaze over her. She was breathing, but there was something, she just knew it. She checked her baby's pulse and almost panicked when she couldn't find it. It was there, but high and fast. Dammit, what was the normal pulse rate for a new born?  
  
"Katie?" she whispered. Catherine remained unresponsive.  
  
"Janet!" Sam cried. "Janet!"  
  
"Sam?" Janet asked pulling the curtains around Sam's bed back in a hurry. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, I was feeding her, and... I don't know, Janet. I just know there's something wrong," Sam almost sobbed.  
  
Janet pulled her stethoscope from around her neck to check the baby's breathing and heartbeat. Janet frowned, trying to maintain her professional demeanor over her growing concern. There was definitely something wrong. Catherine's heart rate was far too high and almost irregular.  
  
"Peters!" she called to one of the nurses.  
  
"Janet?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know what it is, Sam, but I promise I'll find out."  
  
****  
  
Sam sat alone in the infirmary next to the small incubator in which her daughter lay. Machines around them hummed, keeping track of any changes in Catherine's respiration or heart rate. Sam stood and reached out a hand, gently tracing the baby's cheek, marveling how soft the skin felt. She bent and lifted the child into her arms, and sat back down to cradle her. Tears slipped slowly down her cheeks as Catherine did not respond. Janet was still unsure what exactly ailed Katie, but she surmised it had something to do with the abbreviated gestation period. Sam knew she was at a loss what to do next. There had never been a case where a human pregnancy had only taken nine weeks, and there weren't that many people they could safely contact about it either. She sat with her daughter for some time, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Jack. He crouched silently next to her. Sam sniffed and placed Catherine back into the incubator, smoothing the blankets around her.  
  
"I didn't realize until this moment how much I wanted her. How much I loved her," Sam said softly, wrapping her arms protectively around her waist.  
  
"I know," Jack replied, slipping his arm around her shoulders. Of all the people here, Jack knew best what she was going through, she realised.  
  
"Oh, Jack," she said wept, turning to him. He put his arms around her, drawing her onto his lap as he sat down. He held her tightly as she sobbed, her hands curled tightly in the front of his shirt. Eventually her grip relaxed and she lifted her head. She wiped at her eyes, and somewhere he managed to find a handkerchief so she could blow her nose.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir" she said, although she made no move to get up.  
  
"There's no need to be sorry, Sam," urging her head back down onto his shoulder.  
  
They sat that way for a while longer, until Janet came in to check on Catherine. She made no comment when she saw Sam curled up on Jack's lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She quickly checked the monitors as Sam sat up. Janet sighed.  
  
"There's no change. Which you could take as a good sign. She's holding her own. She's a real fighter, Sam," she added with a small smile.  
  
"Any word from that pediatrician you were contacting?" Jack asked. Janet shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, Sam, I've run out of ideas."  
  
Sam nodded, and wiped her eyes again. Then she stopped and stared at Janet.  
  
"Bralla!" she cried. "She cured Jack, remember? And she probably started all of this..."  
  
"Sam, I hate to point this out," Jack said, "Wyan said she wouldn't be back for some weeks. She may not be there. No to mention the fact that Wyan's not very happy with us at the moment."  
  
"I want to try! Please, Jack. Let me take Catherine to Bralla. If you don't let me, I'll simply take her myself," Sam threatened.  
  
Jack exchanged a look with Janet, who shrugged.  
  
"We've tried everything I can think of, Colonel. At this point..." Jack nodded, moving Sam off his lap.  
  
"I'll talk to the General. Get Katie organized for travel, Doctor," he ordered.  
  
****  
  
SG-1 plus Doctor Frasier stepped out of the Gate to be greeted with the familiar green fields of Bralla's world. Sam gently cradled Catherine close to her chest.  
  
"Ready?" Jack asked. They all nodded, taking up protective positions around Sam and Catherine in the middle. They weren't really expecting trouble, but it paid to be careful. As expected, they were met halfway to the village by Bralla, Wyan and several others.  
  
"Teal'c! Daniel! Jack!" Bralla cried with a smile. "Welcome back."  
  
"We were not expecting to see you again so soon," Wyan said with a frown.  
  
"Wyan told me of your return. I am sorry I was not here to greet you and answer your concerns. Is that why you are here now?" Bralla asked.  
  
"No," Sam said, pushing forward. "I want you to help my daughter."  
  
Bralla looked surprised. "What is wrong with her?" she asked moving quickly to Sam and Catherine. Janet stepped forward.  
  
"We think it has something to do with her accelerated gestation time," she started.  
  
Bralla took Catherine gently out of Sam's arms. "Accelerated?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, it only took nine weeks, normally the human gestation period lasts for nine months."  
  
"Nine months?" Bralla queried. "I thought..." A slight look of guilt crossed Bralla's face. Wyan half glared at her.  
  
"You see what happened?" he asked. "You go meddling and..." Bralla cut him off.  
  
"I haven't time for that now," she said as she laid Catherine's tiny body on the ground. With a frown of concentration, she swept one hand over the baby's body and the air around them began to shimmer and glow, brighter and brighter, as it had done weeks before as Bralla had healed Jack and Sam. The onlookers turned away. The silence was broken by a wail from Catherine. Sam rushed forward to pick up her daughter. Bralla smiled, although she looked exhausted.  
  
"She should be fine, now," she announced. "I have corrected the earlier mistake."  
  
"Mistake?" Janet asked.  
  
Bralla looked abashed. "Yes, I miscalculated. I thought that the gestation period was nine weeks, not nine months. I am sorry, Sam."  
  
"So it *was* you!" Sam gasped.  
  
Bralla gave her a strange look. "In a way, yes." Catherine let out another loud wail, and the women's attention was diverted to her. 'She's hungry," Bralla observed with a pleased smile. "You should feed her." Sam nodded, beginning to unbutton her shirt. Jack took the opportunity to draw Bralla away slightly.  
  
"So it was you?" he asked, repeating Sam's accusation.  
  
Bralla gave him a patient look. "I only helped things along a little, Jack. I didn't do all the necessary work." She gave him a small wink. Now Jack was confused.  
  
"Now really, Jack!" Bralla laughed. "I can't change the rules of biology, you know. There have to be two people involved to create a child." Jack continued to stare at her.  
  
"But how? I mean who?"  
  
"Jack," Bralla smiled patiently, "Why are you asking me to tell you something you already know?" Jack opened his mouth to answer, but found that for once he had no reply. He swallowed.  
  
"I simply gave Sam something she never thought she would have. I gave you the opportunity of a second chance. And I want to stress that I didn't make either of you do anything you didn't want to. I simply planted the suggestion - and not a very strong one at that, I have to say. You both acted on it. You wouldn't have done if you didn't really feel anything for each other."  
  
Once again Jack was lost for words.  
  
"Do you know how complicated you've made things?" he finally asked. Bralla's smile grew wider.  
  
"Complications aren't necessarily a bad thing, Jack. I'm sure you can work something out."  
  
Jack lowered his voice. "She's my second in command, for crying out loud. It's against regulations!"  
  
"Jack, in my experience I have found that if there is something I don't like or agree with, it is better to try and change it rather than simply complain about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to check on your daughter and her mother."  
  
Jack stood there for a few moments with his mouth hanging open. He was startled when Daniel approached him.  
  
"What did she say?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I...uh...Nothin'" he replied.  
  
"Oh, come on Jack, she must have said something for you to be standing there with your jaw on the ground," Daniel persevered, amused.  
  
Jack gave Daniel a half-glare. "Nevermind," he said, grumpily, making his way over to Sam and his daughter. Daniel raised his arms up in a gesture of self-defense.  
  
"Is she ok?" Jack asked the women sitting on the ground.  
  
"As far as I can tell," Janet swiftly replied. "I'd like to get her back to the SGC to make sure, though. No offense Bralla."  
  
"None taken, Janet. I understand."  
  
Sam stood, holding her daughter close. "How can I ever thank you Bralla?" she asked.  
  
"There is no need, Sam, really. Just bring Catherine back to visit occasionally," Bralla smiled.  
  
Sam smiled back. "I will." She looked over at Jack, who was staring at her and Catherine with the strangest expression on his face. "Sir? Shall we go?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure," he shook himself from his thoughts. "Ok, people, let's go!"  
  
"We will accompany you," Wyan said. The group made their way companionably back to the Gate. Daniel soon had them dialed up and was sending the GDO code through the Gate. Teal'c went through first, followed by Daniel.  
  
"Thank you, again, Bralla," Sam said. "For everything," she added, glancing at her now quietly sleeping daughter.  
  
"You are welcome, Sam. Always," Bralla smiled. "Now, take your daughter home." Sam nodded with a smile and turned and stepped through the Gate with Janet. Jack looked back one last time at Bralla and shook his head in confusion. He made to say something, but changed his mind at the last second.  
  
"Good luck, Jack," Bralla called as he stepped through the Gate.  
  
'Yeah,' Jack thought. 'I'm gonna need it.'  
  
****  
  
Jack stepped out of the wormhole, and walked slowly down the ramp as General Hammond entered the Gateroom to enquire after the success of the mission. Hearing the rather healthy yell of Sam's daughter, the General smiled.  
  
"Well, SG-1, I take it the mission went well?"  
  
Sam looked up from trying to comfort Catherine, and smiled a relieved smile. "Yes, sir, it did. Bralla was there, and she was able to help. Catherine's cured."  
  
"What exactly was wrong with her, then?" the General asked.  
  
"Well, sir," Janet started, "It appears that Bralla misjudged the time necessary for a human baby to develop in the womb. She corrected that – I have no idea how, but she did – and Catherine appears to be just fine now. Although I would like to keep her in for one more night's observation, alright, Major?"  
  
Sam nodded, finally able to settle her daughter, who was quickly falling asleep – the past few hours' events catching up on her tiny body. Sam wasn't looking forward to spending another night in the infirmary, but Janet was erring on the side of caution, and it was best to follow her advice. Home would still be there tomorrow after all.  
  
"Did Bralla mention at all how this came about, Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, she said it was her doing," Sam replied, adjusting Katie's blanket.  
  
"If you would excuse us, General," Janet interrupted, "I would like to take both mother and daughter back to the infirmary for a check-up."  
  
Hammond nodded, and the two women left. He turned his attention to Jack, who was staring after the departing Major and Doctor with an almost worried expression on his face.  
  
"Is everything alright, Colonel?" Hammond queried.  
  
Startled from his thoughts, Jack looked over at his commanding officer. "Uh, yeah. Yes, sir. Everything's fine."  
  
"Good. Come to my office and give me a full report when you're ready."  
  
"Yes, sir," Jack agreed, finally getting around to shrugging off his gear. 'A full report?' Jack thought and snorted. Yeah, like that was going to happen. He could just imagine the conversation. 'By the way, sir, Bralla told me something – I'm the father of Major Carter's baby, sir. You see, we actually had sex on that planet nine weeks back, and little Katie is the result. How do I know this, sir? Well as soon as she told me, I remembered the whole thing.'  
  
Every single detail in fact, and the more he thought about it, the more he could remember. He groaned. What an impossible situation! If he told his commanding officer the truth, it would mean certain court martial, and he didn't want to put Sam through that. He knew that the fact that they may have been under the influence of whatever Bralla had done to them, but as Bralla said, she merely planted the suggestion – they had acted on it. And that would be the way their superiors would see it.  
  
And what about Sam? Why hadn't she told him the baby was his? She must have known! Didn't she want him to know? Did she think so little of him that she didn't want him to know Katie was his daughter?  
  
His daughter. *His daughter*! He had a daughter, now, after all this time! He'd never thought he'd experience fatherhood again, wasn't sure he even wanted to, after what had happened to Charlie... He pushed that thought firmly away. He had no doubt he wanted to be part of Katie's life – and he had every right to be – but he had no idea of how to go about it.  
  
What the hell was he going to do?  
  
****  
  
Jack knocked reluctantly on his commanding officer's door, and sighed inwardly as he was granted entry. He wasn't looking forward to this debriefing – keeping parts of what had really happened on 253 nine weeks ago was going to be difficult. Hammond wasn't stupid after all. Jack just hoped that he wouldn't ask certain questions, and would be easily distracted.  
  
He stood at attention until the General was ready to speak to him. Why did he feel like he was being reprimanded?  
  
"Colonel. Take a seat," Hammond said, shuffling some papers in front of him. "So what happened?"  
  
"Not a lot, sir. Bralla was there, she healed Katie, that was about it."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Did she explain in any way how this all came about?"  
  
"Well, sir, she said it occurred under her influence. I believe she was sincere in her desire to help Major Carter. She said she wanted to give her something she didn't think she'd have, and she did that. Other than that…"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Sir, considering that Major Carter is not concerned with how this all came about I think it would be safe not to concern ourselves further. Bralla had no malicious intent, and I sincerely doubt she'd make the same attempt again. And they could be useful allies."  
  
"I agree," Hammond said. He gave his second in command a long look. He was certain there was something going on that O'Neill wasn't telling him, but he couldn't force it out of him – not at the moment at least. "Anything else, Colonel?"  
  
"No, sir, I don't believe so."  
  
"Good. Dismissed. Make sure the full written report is on my desk by seventeen hundred hours tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Jack replied, standing and leaving the room with relief.  
  
General Hammond watched him leave, a speculative look on his face.  
  
****  
  
Jack approached Janet quietly as she was tidying her office, and knocked hesitantly on the door. Janet looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" she asked. Jack shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting everywhere in the room except at Janet. He wasn't quite sure how to ask this.  
  
"I… How's Katie doing?" he asked, changing his mind at the last moment.  
  
Janet gave him a long look. "She's doing just fine, now. She and Sam should be able to go home tomorrow, which'll make Sam happy. She's sick of being on the base."  
  
Jack nodded, absently picking up a pen on Janet's desk and twirling it around his fingers.  
  
"Was there something else, sir?" Janet asked, watching him play with the pen, and leaning forward to take it from him.  
  
He gave her a small smile and let out a long breath. "Who do you think the father is?" he asked in a rush. Janet blinked, a little taken back.  
  
"I… Who do you think it is?" she replied, turning his question back on him.  
  
He half-glared at her, 'I asked you first' on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"What did Bralla say to you today?" Janet asked curiously.  
  
Jack sighed, and sat down, and Janet did likewise. He decided to just come straight to the point. "She said I was the father."  
  
"Oh," Janet said slowly.  
  
"Did you know?"  
  
Janet hesitated, debating the doctor-patient privilege with herself. She sighed. "No, not for certain, but I suspected."  
  
"And Sam? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she want me to know?"  
  
"Sam doesn't know, sir," Janet said slowly.  
  
"Doesn't know? How can she *not* know?"  
  
Janet bit her lip, wondering how to explain this. "She won't admit you had anything to do with the baby. She refuses to even think about that aspect of this whole thing. She's refused to have any sort of parental testing done on Katie at all."  
  
"Why? Does she find the whole idea of me fathering her child so distasteful?"  
  
"No, sir, it's not like that. I think she's scared. You know how awkward this whole situation is – how much trouble you could both be in. By denying you had anything to do with it she protects herself – and you."  
  
'So you're saying she does know?"  
  
"No, I'm saying she is denying the whole situation. She's decided to concentrate on one thing only – Katie. On one level I'm sure she knows that you're the father, but it's safer for her not to admit that, even to herself."  
  
"Great. And what am I supposed to do in the meantime? That's my daughter in there!"  
  
Janet lowered her voice, and fixed Jack with a stern look. "Permission to speak freely, sir? As a friend rather than as a subordinate?"  
  
Jack nodded warily.  
  
"Jack, I think the best thing you can do right now is be there for both Sam and Katie. It's not like you're shut out of their lives; you can see them whenever you wish. But what Sam needs now is support, not confrontation about something she's not yet ready to face the consequences for."  
  
Jack gave Janet a long look, and finally accepted what she was saying. He ran a hand over his face and nodded. "Okay, I'll keep back. For now."  
  
"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about, actually. Sam and Katie will be going home tomorrow, and I'm not sure if anything's been prepared for them at her place – for her or the baby. Then there's security to think about. If the NID get wind of this…"  
  
"Oh, believe me, they won't, Janet. The General and I have already discussed this and security measures are in place. No one will go near Sam's place without us knowing about it. And if they so much as try to harm a hair on my daughter's head…"  
  
Janet smiled. "You won't be the only one."  
  
****  
  
Sam sighed and flopped down on the couch, having just put Katie down for her afternoon sleep. She was bone tired. Despite the routine she had set for her daughter, she had been awake all last night, which had put her out for the entire day, and Sam too. She threw one arm over her eyes and tried to relax. The last three months had been a real eye-opener. So much had changed – and so fast – that sometimes she barely knew where she was – or even who she was any more. Was she still Major Samantha Carter, second in command of the SGC's flagship team SG-1? Or was she now just plain Samantha Carter, single mother? And what had happened to Dr. Samantha Carter, theoretical astrophysicist? Where had she gone? Or was she a completely different person all together?  
  
Sam removed her arm and resolutely tried to think of something else. That self-doubt was old ground and was getting her absolutely nowhere. Opening her eyes, she looked around at her small living room and groaned. There were piles of clothes, toys and numerous other things scattered everywhere. She no longer had the time nor the energy to keep things as immaculate as they had once been, but her friends usually helped out in that area as much as they could. Cassandra had even been earning some extra pocket money doing odd jobs for Sam. But this week SG-1 [with Sam's replacement] had been off-world, and Janet had been needed on the base or at the Academy hospital for various emergency things, so Sam had had to do most of it herself.  
  
Jack [no, not Jack, *Colonel O'Neill*' she reprimanded herself] in particular had seemed to be very helpful. He came over almost every day after finishing at the SGC, offering to do anything she needed – cooking meals, washing, cleaning, watching Katie while Sam slept. He was around so much that Katie was almost as comfortable with him as she was with her mother. Sam did wonder what motivated him to do this. Guilt perhaps? That this had happened while on a mission under his command? She knew that he took his responsibilities as a CO very seriously, and considered everything that went wrong on a mission to be somehow his fault.  
  
His attitude had changed towards her as well, and that worried her a little. Gone was the sarcastic, flirting man she had come to know, and in his place was a man who tended to pussy-foot around her a little, obviously measuring his words and his actions. It was disconcerting, and Sam had found herself wishing for their old relationship on more than one occasion. Now there was a tension between them that somehow couldn't be dispelled, no matter how hard they both tried. They were still friendly, still laughed at each other's jokes, but there was something else there that Sam couldn't put her finger on, and she didn't much like it.  
  
Sam let out a small sigh and closed her eyes again, trying to push all thoughts of Jack from her mind. She would be returning to work tomorrow – not to her position as second in command of SG-1, however, but as head of the Astrophysics Laboratory. That decision had been an easy one. The problem had been what to do with Katie. Sam didn't really like the idea of day-care, nor hiring a nanny. But on the other hand, while she loved her daughter dearly, if she didn't go back to work and have some real mental stimulation and interaction with adults she was going to go nuts – or 'whacko' as Ja... the *Colonel* would say.  
  
Damn it, why did everything always come back to him? She frowned at herself, and stood up resolutely to tidy things up a bit, then found herself back in her bedroom, watching her daughter sleep. Her hair was darkening now, changing from its original brilliant blonde, and long-lashed eyelids hid deep brown eyes. Sam reached out and ran a hand across Katie's cheek. It was funny how she'd named her daughter Catherine, but as soon as Jack said 'Katie' everyone – including herself – had followed his example.  
  
And there it was again! 'Jack'! When had he become Jack in her mind, rather than Colonel O'Neill? She had never had a problem with it before, but now... Well, at least she hadn't called him that to his face. She had slipped up a couple of times in front of Janet, but she had simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Thank goodness.  
  
Sam sighed, and decided to pack the things her daughter would need the following day. After much deliberation, Sam had finally come to the conclusion that the only way she was going to have piece of mind was to take Katie to work with her. If she could set up a small crib in the corner of her lab-come-office, she'd be out of the way, and Sam could easily look after her. There were two major problems with that idea however – named General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill. Hammond was certainly not going to approve of having Katie on the base, but she wasn't sure what the Colonel would say. Well, at least she knew she'd have Daniel and Janet's support – slightly reluctant, but their support nonetheless. She'd mentioned her decision a couple of days ago. Daniel wasn't so sure it was right to have a baby on the base full-time, and neither was Janet. But in the face of Sam's arguments about it being safer than some unsecured day-care center, they had given in. She knew the NID wouldn't really be a threat – not with General Hammond's connections – but she'd rather be safe than sorry. Then there was the fact that they still didn't know if Katie would suffer any other side effects from her unusually fast gestation, and that was what finally swayed Janet to the idea of letting Sam take her daughter to work. That way, if anything did go wrong, she would be right there to help.  
  
It was Jack's reaction that worried her the most though, to tell the truth. Would he support her? Reprimand her? Sam sighed again as she carefully adjusted her daughter's blanket. Even after all this time and all that had happened, Jack's good opinion was still very important to her.  
  
****  
  
Sam woke with a gasp. She lay back on the pillows trying to regain her breath. It was the same dream she'd been having for weeks now. It always began and ended the same way – they were in a large room with a large bed, kissing passionately... The details never changed – not even her thoughts as she dreamt. It was heaven every time.  
  
But it was *Colonel O'Neill* she was dreaming about here! Her CO! She beat her pillow in frustration. She had to get over these illicit thoughts. It wasn't right! But how could she control what she dreamed? She would have to find a way. This couldn't continue. She was already calling him 'Jack' in her head – how long would it be before she slipped up and called him that to his face? She never used to have this problem; Colonel O'Neill was always Colonel O'Neill. There was no 'Jack', not really. Oh sure, she might call him that off-duty occasionally, but it was always as an extension of her CO, it was never as just 'Jack'.  
  
Maybe it was because she was seeing more of him as a person, rather than as her CO? He was so attentive towards Katie, and that showed her a whole new side to Jack she had barely been aware of – Jack the father.  
  
Jack the father...  
  
No. That wasn't possible. It simply wasn't.  
  
She rolled over and checked her bedside clock. Her alarm would be going off in fifteen minutes, so she might as well get up now. A cold shower seemed definitely in order.  
  
  
  
****  
  
It had been several days since Sam had returned to working at the SGC, and she had yet to see either Jack, Daniel, or Teal'c, as they had been involved in off-world negotiations for the past week. Sam wasn't sure whether to be concerned or relieved. In the meantime she had set up her lab to accommodate her daughter and was now enthusiastically involved in catching up on the advances made in her absence, and pulling together various ideas and theories. Her two research assistants had be concerned about Katie being in their midst, but she had soon allayed their fears, and they were fast becoming her daughter's biggest fans. Sam herself hadn't been this happy or content in months – years perhaps. She had her work, her daughter, her friends … Nothing seemed to be missing. Katie seemed to enjoy it here too – there was so much more to look and wonder at.  
  
The sound of the alarms indicating Gate activation filled the lab, and Sam looked up in expectation. According to General Hammond, whom she had met that morning, SG-1 was due back about now. She shifted impatiently in her chair, her concentration on the calculations for improving her naquada reactor now almost non-existent. Sam tried to control her eagerness to go to the Gateroom to meet SG-1, but she couldn't leave Katie here alone, and she certainly couldn't take her down to level 28 with her. She would simply have to wait until they came to see her. She could picture each of their faces in her mind – Teal'c's deadpan features, Daniel's eager look, and the Colonel's cynical smile.  
  
And it meant absolutely nothing that it was the latter which caused her the most excitement.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
****  
  
Jack stepped back through the wormhole to be greeted by General Hammond. He took off his cap and absently rubbed his short, graying hair. The negotiations had gone well; both sides were reasonably happy about what they had got out of the deal, there had been no trouble … And virtually nothing for him to do. He had been bored out of mind the last week. He had no business sitting around the negotiation table – and General Hammond had agreed. Halfway through the week Jack had wished he hadn't – if sitting around a table talking for hours was bad, *waiting* for them to finish talking was worse! He was so glad to be back, and would even be happy to sit through the debriefing. Then he'd have a shower, tidy up, then he'd go and see Sam. She was due to start back on base this week, and he had been disappointed he couldn't be there to welcome her back. Besides, he needed to talk to her; get some things off his chest. That and find out how his daughter was doing. It had been at least two weeks since he'd seen her last.  
  
Hammond approached the Gateramp and smiled at the two teams coming down – SG1 and SG-9. "Colonel O'Neill, Colonel Kovachek, I take it everything went well?"  
  
"Yes sir, very well. I'll have a full report for you by the end of the day," Kovachek replied with a satisfied smile.  
  
Hammond nodded. "Very good, " He looked at the assembled men in front of him. "Usual procedure, people. Debriefing will be at fifteen hours. Dismissed."  
  
Jack nodded gratefully and headed for the infirmary to be checked out, Daniel and Teal'c close behind. "Man, I'm glad that's over," Jack muttered to them as the headed down the corridor. He removed his cap and rubbed his short, graying hair with his other hand.  
  
"We were extremely lucky it went so well, O'Neill. The people of Timerus are not well known for being so agreeable," Teal'c replied, a little sternly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, all I want right now is a shower, some decent food, and a decent bed. I can do without all the poking and prodding we're about to have." Teal'c, as usual, said nothing in reply. Daniel, for once, was lost in thought – or rather a book one of the Timerans had given him.  
  
"It says here that the Timeran's civilization was founded on the belief that…" he stopped as he felt Jack's glare on him. He sighed and closed the book as they entered the infirmary. Janet looked up as they came in and smiled in welcome.  
  
"Good afternoon gentlemen, what's the damage this time?"  
  
"Ah … none actually," replied Daniel with a smile. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Well, that must be a record!" Janet grinned. "Usual story, folks – in the cubicles while we check you out."  
  
Jack sat through the examination and the following debriefing with growing impatience, until finally General Hammond sensed his irritation, and called the meeting to a close. Jack couldn't get out of that room fast enough.  
  
Sitting and waiting for Daniel and Kovachek to finish with the Timerans had given Jack a lot of time to think; and for once he had used it – although he had had very little choice in the matter. There were none of the usual distractions; no lake to fish in, nowhere he could play hockey [and he hadn't brought his stick, puck, or skates in any case], and no one, besides Teal'c, he could crack jokes with [and even Teal'c tired of his jokes at some point]. So that had left a lot of time for reflection. First he went over the past few years in the SGC, the highs and lows, the triumphs and near-defeats. Catching his reflection in the highly polished metal opposite him, Jack saw a middle-aged man with graying hair staring back. There were lines about his face, a couple of scars, and a perpetual frown on his brow. He wasn't young any more. His knees constantly ached; and while he was still fit, especially by his contemporaries' standards, it took a lot of effort to do things which, just a couple of years ago, hadn't been that difficult. He hated to admit it, but he was now having a hard time keeping up with Daniel and Teal'c. He wouldn't be able to keep this up very much longer, and he knew it.  
  
So then what? Retirement? Again? He knew from experience that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be; after the first couple of months of so-called 'freedom', the boredom set in. There was no challenge to retirement. No one stopped by to visit, and he was certainly far too young to join the bowling green set. He had no wife to keep him company, his best friends were years away from retirement, and he had no grandchildren to dote on. He sighed at the thought of the young man Charlie would have been by now, and pushed the thought away.  
  
But he did have a daughter. A very beautiful daughter. He wanted to be able to grow old watching her grow up; wanted to be able to spend time with her, get to know her, threaten her first boyfriend with dismemberment should anything happen to her on her first date – all the things a father got to do, and he'd thought he'd miss out on. Didn't he deserve that? To grow old in the company of the woman he loved, and his daughter? Bralla had given him a second chance, and he was sitting here wasting it waiting for Sam to wake up and realize what had happened. What was she so afraid of? Was having a child by him really so terrible? Or was she scared of the consequences? True, it would be very awkward for them on base should the truth come out, but Jack was sure there could be a way around it. He was sure he could work it so that it was only him who got in any trouble. He certainly didn't want Sam's career destroyed because of an alien woman's matchmaking. She'd worked hard to get where she was, and didn't deserve that. Besides, with his record, it should be a cinch to convince their superiors it was all his fault, and that, with the co-operation of Bralla, he'd finally succeeded in having his 'wicked way' with her.  
  
Finally he had come to the conclusion he was too old to wait around any longer. He was going to confront Sam, despite what Janet said, and have her admit that Katie was his daughter.  
  
*****  
  
It didn't take long for Jack to find the major, ensconced in her lab, working on some sort of complex doohickey, with even more complex equations written on the whiteboard behind her. She'd only been back a few days, but already the lab had her mark on it again – there were books, tools and various notes on most of the available workspace, a couple of empty coffee cups, a crib half hidden in the far corner ... Jack did a double take. A crib? She'd brought the baby here? Was she *nuts*?  
  
"Sam," he called from the doorway. She looked up, and smiled. They'd finally dispensed with the formalities a few weeks ago … well, he had at any rate. She still called him sir. That bugged him a little. Why wouldn't she let it go? It wasn't like they were in the same chain of command any more, and considering they now had a daughter … 'Ah, but there's the rub, isn't it?' Jack thought. 'She still won't admit your involvement.'  
  
"Sir," she replied, smiling that 100-watt smile. "How did it go?"  
  
"Good," he replied non-committedly. He got straight to the point. "*What* is Katie doing here?"  
  
Sam looked slightly guilty, but only for a second. She seemed to briefly consider denying her daughter's presence, then thought better of it. "I decided it was safer, sir," she explained. Jack entered the lab properly and closed the door behind him. Last thing they needed was for some nosey lieutenant to over-hear them.  
  
"*Safer?*" he asked incredulously. "And just how do you figure that one?"  
  
Sam sighed, standing up and making her way over to her daughter, who was fast asleep. Jack followed, and joined her in looking down at their daughter. She was even more angelic asleep than awake, Jack decided. Her hair, which had been blonde at first, was turning a beautiful shade of brown, and her eyes, Jack knew, were a deep chocolate brown. Her eyelashes were long and curled, her tiny fists were clutching tightly at her blanket. A frown of concentration crossed her small face, and she sighed gently in her sleep. Sam finally answered him. "I just couldn't leave her with a stranger, sir, it just wasn't right. And especially considering her unusual arrival … I didn't want to take the chance."  
  
"There is absolutely no way anyone could possibly get to her," Jack reminded Sam, but his voice had gentled somewhat. She shook her head.  
  
"It's not just that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I want her to be near people who know her, if anything should happen. We don't know how much of an effect her gestation had on her, and I don't want to be miles away should she fall ill. If she's with me, then all I need to do is shout for Janet …"  
  
Ahh, Jack hadn't thought of that. Damn it, but he could understand her reasoning. "It's still not safe for her here, Sam," he started, but he wasn't even convincing himself, and he knew it. "Anything could happen, at any time."  
  
"I know that, sir, and I have taken precautions."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Precautions?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied, looking up at him, her blue eyes dancing.  
  
"You do know how much trouble you could get yourself into?" he asked.  
  
Sam sighed and glanced down at her daughter again. "Yes, sir, I do. And it will be worth it. I want her here with me, and that's where she'll be staying."  
  
Jack nodded, and backed off. "Who else knows about this?"  
  
"Just you, Janet, Daniel, and my two lab assistants."  
  
"Just?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam nodded, turning her attention back to Katie and pulling her daughter's blanket back up over her. Well, just as long as no one told Hammond, Jack thought. Then there'd be hell to pay. He leaned down and stroked his daughter's cheek, a gesture of tenderness and affection he usually reserved for those rare moments when he had Katie to himself. He sighed inwardly. Things couldn't continue like this; it wasn't good for any of them. For a start he wanted time with his daughter to feel more legitimate, and it was obvious Sam couldn't work like this; it was dangerous for her and Katie. No one knew what would come through the Gate next. He couldn't and wouldn't risk his only living child. He wouldn't risk her mother either. He had to confront her and he had to do it soon. The sooner the better. Tonight even.  
  
He was so engrossed in observing the miracle of his daughter sleeping that he missed the look Sam gave him. She frowned and shook her head. The moment he had stepped into the lab her heart had leapt and she couldn't help but smile. The tension she didn't even know she was carrying dissipated when she saw he was alright. But that feeling soon faded when she saw the way he was looking at Katie. It unsettled her: tender yet determined. She had a bad feeling about what was coming. She watched with trepidation as he straightened to face her.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, reaching out to pick up her pen. He stared at it intensely, rolling it in and over his fingers.  
  
"Nothing," she said cautiously, suddenly wishing she had come up with some sort of excuse. "Why?"  
  
The Colonel shrugged nonchalantly. "Was just thinking that we haven't seen each other for a while… and well… I thought it would be … nice … to have dinner together." He replaced the pen on the desk and looked back at her, his expression carefully blank.  
  
Sam swallowed and looked away, crossing her arms protectively in front of her. Why did she have a bad feeling about this? "I don't know, sir," she prevaricated.  
  
"Aw, come on, Major," he replied, "We can order in if you like. Your choice."  
  
Sam frowned. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before: there had been plenty of times over the last few months where she'd been too tired to fix anything for herself and Jack had come to the rescue. What was so different about this?  
  
He's never actually asked you before, a small voice said. He's always just turned up. That's what's different. And something about that difference really bothered her. Jack never asked anything personal of her without a reason. What was he thinking now?  
  
Well, he was obviously waiting for an answer, and she couldn't come up with a decent excuse. Against her better judgement, she said, "Sure… What time?"  
  
"About seven?" he suggested, a smile spreading across his face. He was obviously surprised and pleased. She nodded her agreement, turning her attention back to what she had been working on when he had come in.  
  
"Good. I'll see you at your place … later," he smiled, giving Katie's blanket a small tug over her tiny body. He gave her one last almost relieved grin as he left. Sam sat on her stool and wondered what she had just agreed to.  
  
****  
  
Driving home that evening, Sam couldn't dispel the growing feeling of nervousness – almost dread. The traffic moved at what seemed to be a dead crawl, mostly due to the weather. She had exited Cheyenne Mountain to find rain coming down in bucket loads. It didn't help her mood any. She was frustrated and uneasy. Ahead of her, a car braked suddenly, causing her to slam on her own brakes, sliding on the wet road.  
  
"Goddamn it!" she cried. "What is wrong with you people?"  
  
Behind her Katie began to cry, startled by the sudden stop of the car and her mother's raised voice. Sam leaned back in her seat and let out a long breath. This was just what she needed. Her disquiet about the evening ahead had somehow transmitted itself to her daughter over the afternoon and she had been fretful and fussy. The car ride had finally encouraged her to sleep. Emphasis there on had.  
  
If front the traffic started moving again, and she began to inch her way forward, trying to think of a quicker way home. At the next intersection she turned off the main highway and took the back streets home. After crying for five minutes her daughter settled again, lulled by the movement of the car. Finally she turned into her own street, then her driveway. Pressing the garage door opener, she carefully eased her car inside and turned off the engine as the door closed behind her.  
  
She sat there for a couple of minutes, working up the courage to gather her things and her daughter and go inside. Then she opened the car door, gathering her purse and baby change bag. She'd get rid of all this before coming back out for the sleeping Katie.  
  
Half an hour later, Katie was still sleeping [thankfully] and she'd managed to tidy up a little. Now she found herself pacing her living room, occasionally setting her daughter's carrier rocking again with her foot to ensure she stayed asleep. As seven o'clock drew closer, Sam's mood became more tense. She fervently hoped he'd call and cancel, say that the base had been invaded and he couldn't make it. Something, anything, rather than face him tonight.  
  
But why? Why did this cause her so much apprehension? She tried telling herself that she was having dinner with a friend, as she had done many times before; this was no different. They hadn't seen each other properly in a while and they were just catching up. That was it. End of story.  
  
She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. Maybe she should have invited Cassandra and Janet to join them….  
  
The doorbell rang and she spun to face the hallway. Giving the baby carrier one last nudge, she went to the door. Jack stood on the steps with a slightly uneasy look on his face.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. Rain had beaded on his black leather jacket and spotted his baseball cap. His breath misted in front of him.  
  
"Hey," she nodded in reply. Swallowing and ducking her head slightly, Sam invited him in. He gave her a half smile and stepped past her, shrugging off his coat. He hung it up next to the door with an almost casual familiarity. Pausing momentarily to take something out of one pocket, he followed her into the living room.  
  
Sam stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to her guest. "Can I get you anything?" she asked slowly, hoping her nervousness wasn't apparent in her voice.  
  
Turning from his quick survey of the room and where Katie was, Jack replied, "You have any beer?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, I think so." She gave Katie another quick nudge and headed to the kitchen, hearing Jack follow her.  
  
"So what did you want to order?" he asked.  
  
Sam shrugged, opening the fridge and handing him a chilled bottle of a boutique brand of beer. He gave it a suspicious look before twisting off the cap and taking a sip.  
  
"Chinese … Italian?"  
  
"Italian's good," she agreed, busying herself with a glass of wine. Her hands shook as she poured, and she hoped he didn't notice that either.  
  
"Okay…" Jack turned, looking for the phone book.  
  
"It's on the table in the hallway," she offered. He nodded. "Anything in particular you want?"  
  
She shook her head. "There should be a menu in there."  
  
"Okay," he repeated as he headed for the phone. A few minutes later he returned as she was settling on the couch. "I ordered you angel hair pasta with Bolognese sauce, that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she nodded, taking a sip of her wine. He sat down next to her and they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Jack looked around her living room, finding something interesting on her ceiling. "What did you order?" she finally asked, desperate for something to say.  
  
"What? Oh, pizza." He caught her raised eyebrow. "It's Italian."  
  
She hid a smile and nodded.  
  
"It is!"  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't," she defended unable to hide her grin any more. Tension broken, Sam shifted on the couch, bringing her legs up to sit cross- legged and facing Jack. He took another sip of his beer and set it on the coffee table in front of them. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the small packet Jack had left on the side table before he'd followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh," he remembered, reaching behind to pick up the packet. "They're photos."  
  
Sam looked surprised. "Photos? Of who? When?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath. "My family – my parents, grandparents… Charlie…"  
  
Now Sam was really taken aback. He'd never volunteered information about his family to her before, and she'd certainly rarely seen any photos. He didn't keep many in public view at his house. Some of her unease returned. Why was he showing her these now? She took the packet of photos nervously and opened it under Jack's watchful gaze. She wondered how he expected her to react.  
  
The first photo was obviously his father and grandfather – they both looked very much like Jack. Their builds were the same, and the younger of the two seemed to have Jack's cynical expression on his face. The next photo was one of a younger Jack and his Dad; it was in colour and Sam could see how Jack would look in another few years. Then came one of Jack and his mother. She had been a very beautiful woman; it was plain to see now where Jack had inherited those dark brown eyes of his. She was laughing at something in the photo, and Jack's expression was more open and happy than she had ever seen. She swallowed as she saw the next photo, and didn't dare look up at her former CO. It was a photo of Charlie as a baby; he was giggling at his father with obvious delight. Sam frowned; there was something familiar about the expression on the child's face, but Sam couldn't quite place it. The last photo showed Jack, Sara, Charlie and Jack's parents. It must have been taken not long before Charlie had died, she realized.  
  
Looking up, she found Jack's gaze on her. "Why did you bring these?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath and looked at the opposite wall. He made a face – the one he made when he was about to say or admit something he didn't want to. "I thought you might like to see them. I thought you might like to see Katie's relatives."  
  
Sam stared at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Jack made another pained face and stood up. "Oh, come on, Sam! You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"No, Jack," she disagreed, "I don't."  
  
Jack put his back to her for a couple of seconds, gathering his thoughts. Sam watched him with her mouth set in a thin, unhappy line. Turning back, Jack began, "I have sat back and waited for the last three months for you to admit… to come to the same conclusion I did. I have tried to give you space; to give you room with your – our – daughter. I didn't want to do anything to upset you or your career, but I can't wait for you any longer, Sam! I want to be a part of my daughter's life – and I want to hear you acknowledge me as her father."  
  
Sam sat flabbergasted at this out-of-character outburst. Then she exploded. "What? *Your* daughter? Where the hell did you get that idea from?"  
  
"Oh come on, Sam!" he repeated, his irritation also becoming apparent. "Do you really think that Katie was immaculately conceived or something? What do you really think happened that night on 253?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'd damn sure it had nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Then tell me why Katie looks *exactly* like Charlie did when he was a baby?"  
  
As if on cue, Katie gave out a loud wail, very unhappy to have been woken up. Sam glared at Jack as she went to comfort her daughter. Gently picking her up and rubbing her back, Sam turned back to Jack.  
  
"I don't know where you got this ridiculous idea from, but I think you should go and see McKenzie. You're obviously suffering from something thinking that Katie's your daughter. I know you're still grieving over Charlie, but don't you dare transfer your guilt over him to my daughter!"  
  
"Transfer my guilt?" Jack exclaimed. "And you keep Charlie out of this!"  
  
"You brought him into it!" Sam shouted back over Katie's wails.  
  
"Only to make you see the truth. You didn't suffer an immaculate conception, Samantha. We had sex. Katie is the result. I don't know why you can't admit that, but it's the damn truth and you need to wake up to it!"  
  
"Get out," Sam ordered in a soft voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, get out."  
  
They stared at each other for long moments before Jack spun abruptly, grabbed his coat from the hook and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Sam stood in the middle of the living room staring after him for some time.  
  
****  
  
Jack dreaded going into the SGC the next day; he was still fuming over his argument with Sam the previous evening, and he really didn't trust himself to be civil if he ran into her. Thankfully that didn't happen. What he did find when he arrived though, was a note from her.  
  
You owe me $15 for the pizza plus tip. Major Carter  
  
Crumpling the note up and throwing it into the trash, he found his check book and wrote Sam a check for twenty dollars. On the bright side of all of this, if she never admitted that Katie was his, he would never be liable for child support. He tore the check from the book and shoved it into an internal envelope.  
  
Why was she being so damn stubborn about this? Why was it so hard for her to admit?  
  
Because she has so much more riding on this that you do, the small voice of his conscience whispered. She could lose everything she's worked for here; everything she's aimed for her entire life, just because she'd… What? Given in to an attraction? Under the influence of a well-meaning but meddling alien?  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't really Sam he was angry with – it was himself. As usual. He'd blown another good thing in his life. Janet had been right; Sam hadn't been ready to face this, and maybe she really didn't know. He shouldn't have pushed so hard.  
  
He shouldn't have pushed at all.  
  
****  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Sam had plunged herself into her work again, as she always did when something was bothering her. It was solace and gave herself something to think about other than Jack. She only stopped to feed and change Katie, and to play with her for a bit. She avoided her friends as much as she could. She really didn't want to have to talk about what had happened between herself and her former CO.  
  
The problem came when she went home in the evening. Once she had settled Katie for the night, she had very little to do to occupy her thoughts. She tried catching up on various TV shows, and scientific journals, but nothing held her interest. Finally one evening she found herself picking up the photos Jack had left behind that evening. She opened the packet and slowly looked at each photo in turn again, until she came to the picture of Charlie as an infant. She sat cross-legged on the couch and stared at it for almost an hour before getting up and wandering into her bedroom where Katie was sleeping. Her daughter was lying on her back, her small hands curled up next to her head. Her head was covered in dark, soft hair, and her long eyelashes rested gently on her round chubby cheeks. Sam knew that if she opened them she'd be staring into eyes of deep chocolate brown…  
  
Images swam over her… Jack being bitten by that strange insect… Bralla healing him, then healing her… Being woken later in the evening by gentle kisses… Staring up into deep brown eyes, the feel and scent of his skin on hers…  
  
Oh god… He was right! They had had sex that night… That was what Bralla meant when she had said it was only her in a way. She had righted what had been wrong with Sam's physiology, Sam had done the rest.  
  
Somehow she found herself in the hallway with the phone in her hand, dialing Janet's number. When her friend answered the phone, she asked in a shaky voice, "Janet, what have I done?"  
  
****  
  
Janet arrived about half an hour later to find a distressed Sam. She was pacing her living room; her hair was slightly disheveled as though she had been constantly running her hands though it. She started as soon as Janet walked in the door.  
  
"He was over here two weeks ago and told me straight to my face that Katie was his, and I didn't believe him!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam! Slow down! Now, sit down and tell me exactly what's happened."  
  
Sam ran a hand through her hair again and did as Janet suggested. The doctor settled next to her and prepared herself for a very long conversation. She'd been dreading this epiphany, but now that it was here there was kind of a relief as well. "What happened today?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "It's not just today. A couple of weeks ago Colonel O'Neill asked if we could have dinner. He said it was a while since we'd really seen each other and he wanted to catch up. I knew there was more to it as soon as he suggested it! But I agreed and he came over after work. He also brought these with him," she added, handing Janet the small packet of photos. She went through them with interest as Sam continued.  
  
"We went through them, and that's when he said that Katie was *his* daughter!"  
  
Janet's head snapped up. "He did?" She was going to skin that meddling Colonel alive the next time she saw him. She'd warned him about this! No wonder he'd been acting like a bear with a sore head the last couple of weeks.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
The major winced a little. "I accused him of transferring his guilt over Charlie's death to Katie. I didn't believe him, Janet!"  
  
"Then what's changed your mind?"  
  
Sam reached for the photos and found the one of Charlie as a baby. "This – he looks just like Katie! They could be twins, Janet!"  
  
Janet looked over the photo and had to agree. They did look identical. She sighed inwardly. "What else convinced you?"  
  
Sam looked away and a slight flush stained her cheeks. "I've been having dreams… Then tonight, when I was looking at Katie and the photo, I remembered everything." She sat down on the couch again with her head in her hands. "What am I going to do, Janet? This could ruin my career!"  
  
Janet let out a long breath. "Okay, the first thing you're going to do is calm down. Second is you're going to eat something, because I'm sure you haven't done that yet."  
  
"Janet–"  
  
"No, you wanted my advice, this is it. After you've eaten you're going to take a bath and go to bed. Tomorrow morning you're going to get up, come into work, then you, Colonel O'Neill and I are going to have a long talk."  
  
"But Janet–" Sam protested.  
  
"Trust me on this, Sam. You're far too upset right now to think this through logically. After a good night's sleep you'll see that this really isn't as bad as you think it is."  
  
"Not as bad as I think it is? I had my superior officer's baby, and you don't think that's as bad as I think it is?" Sam's voice went up a notch.  
  
Janet took a deep breath. "I don't, Sam. And you'll think so, too, tomorrow." At Sam's more than doubtful look, she continued. "Don't think about what you may lose here, Sam. Think about what you've gained. You have a beautiful daughter, you still work in a job you love, and the father of your child is the man you've been in love with ever since you first laid eyes on him." She held a hand up as Sam opened her mouth to protest again. "If you're not going to deny the father of your baby any more, then don't deny your feelings for him either."  
  
With that Janet got up and went into the kitchen to make sure Sam did as she was told, and ate. Halfway through the meal, Sam asked, "What makes you think that he even feels the same way about me? He loves children; he'd do anything to be with his daughter, and I know he wanted to have another child."  
  
Janet gave Sam a long and level look. "That's something you'll have to discuss with him. But Sam, I want you to think about something. If it was children that were important to him, and not their mother, he's had many opportunities he didn't take." And some that he did, she silently added, thinking of Laira on Edora. With that thought, Janet left, leaving Sam to ponder the next day's confrontation with Jack – and her future.  
  
****  
  
Jack was surprised to find Janet in his office waiting for him the next morning. The expression on her face meant that she meant business.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Did I miss a physical?"  
  
"What did I say to you about confronting Major Carter?" she began, ignoring his question. She was answered with a glare.  
  
"I felt it needed to be brought out into the open."  
  
"And I expressly told you she wasn't ready."  
  
They stood and faced off for a few moments. "What did she say?" Jack finally asked, sitting down at his desk.  
  
Janet avoided the question. "I want the both of you to sit down in my office this morning to work this out."  
  
"What's the point if she doesn't admit-" He glanced at the slightly open door and lowered his voice. "You know what I mean."  
  
"She's aware of that now, Colonel," Janet told him.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "She is?" How'd that happen? Last time he'd spoken to her she'd been so adamant that he'd had nothing to do with Katie she'd thrown him out!  
  
Janet nodded. "She is." She sat down opposite the colonel. "I think this situation is salvageable, sir. It just takes… a little effort on both your parts."  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Just meet me in my office at eleven hundred, sir."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he acknowledged with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
****  
  
Sam sat in Janet's office, fidgeting. She'd left Katie with one of her techs in her lab. It wasn't as though she distrusted Lt. Phillips, but she had visions of General Hammond coming to look for her and finding Katie instead.  
  
Of course, that wasn't the only reason for her disquiet: facing Colonel O'Neill again was a little nerve-wracking, too, especially after what she had said last time they had spoken. She heard footsteps and the door open behind her to admit Jack. He nodded at her and took the seat beside her. Not knowing what to say, Sam said nothing. Much to her relief, Janet arrived a minute later.  
  
"Ah, good, you're both already here."  
  
"You said eleven hundred," Jack noted.  
  
Janet nodded. "I did."  
  
"So now what?" Jack asked, looking from Sam to Janet. The doctor looked pointedly at the blonde major. Sam sighed and turned to look at Jack. She'd thought a lot about what Janet had said the night before, and she'd realized that some of what Janet had said was true. She was still worried that the truth of Katie's parentage would get back to the General and he'd be forced to court-martial them both, despite the apparently mitigating circumstances. He was her commanding officer and it didn't matter how or why, they'd slept together and produced a child. It could be the end of both their careers.  
  
Then there was the more emotional aspect. She had finally admitted to herself how she felt about Jack O'Neill, but how did he feel about her? What if he only wanted to be part of Katie's life, not hers?  
  
"When we went back to 253 the last time, what did Bralla tell you?" Okay, so that wasn't what she was going to say, but it was a start.  
  
Jack sat back and looked at her for a moment, before answering. "Why is that important?"  
  
Sam looked away. "Just, humour me, okay?"  
  
"Fine. She said that… That she had given me a second chance and," he looked intently at Sam, "you what you thought you'd never have." He cocked his head to one side and gave Janet a quick glance before returning his gaze to Sam. Bralla's words echoed in his head.  
  
'I want to stress that I didn't make either of you do anything you didn't want to. I simply planted the suggestion – and not a very strong one at that, I have to say. You both acted on it. You wouldn't have done so if you didn't really feel anything for each other.'  
  
He'd spent weeks rolling those words over in his mind – what she had meant by that, what it meant to him… And what he felt for Sam. That was part of the problem now. He knew very well what I felt for Sam, and that was partly why he felt so strongly about telling her the truth of Katie's conception. It wasn't just about being part of his daughter's life, it was about being part of Sam's as well. If she'd let him. If she believed that he wasn't doing this just for Katie.  
  
Sam was staring at her knees, her hands clasping the edge of her chair so hard her knuckles were white. "What I thought I'd never have…" she whispered.  
  
"What's this all about?" Jack demanded, becoming impatient. He hated these situations where he knew something was going on, yet no one bothered to tell him.  
  
"Last night…" Sam started in a soft voice. She shook her head. Reaching forward she pulled a small brown paper bag off Janet's desk. "You left these behind… that evening."  
  
Jack took the bag from her hand and peaked inside. His photos. Okay. He still didn't understand. "Would you please get to the point? I have a meeting with Hammond in half an hour."  
  
Sam and Janet exchanged a look before Sam came right out with it. "I was looking at the photo of Charlie last night. You're right. When I looked at Katie… Oh god, Colonel, you were right."  
  
Jack sat and stared at Sam, not quite sure what he was hearing. "I was right?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"What Major Carter is trying to say, Colonel, is that she has regained her memory of events that transpired on 253," Janet clarified.  
  
Jack still stared at Sam. After a few moments, he asked, "So?" When Janet had visited him in his office earlier, he'd been ecstatic at the thought of Sam finally admitting the truth. However, seeing the way she acted towards him now, it was obvious that she still wished he had had nothing to do with Katie. So what was this all about? What good was Sam's admission if she still refused to let him be a permanent part of Katie's life?  
  
"So," Sam began slowly, "we need to talk about … what we're going to do…."  
  
When Jack didn't reply, Janet knew that the time had come for her to intervene again. She knew that if Sam and Jack were left to their own devices, they'd never come to any sort of agreement or decision. Pride and fear would hold them both back from saying what needed to be said.  
  
"Well, it seems to me like you have two options. You can let things continue as they have been since Katie's birth, or you can take active steps to become the family you both have longed for."  
  
"Janet, it's not that simple…" Sam started.  
  
"Isn't it? Sam, you may think that you're an expert at hiding your feelings from public view, but the only person you've been fooling is yourself – and maybe the Colonel here." Sam blanched a little, but Janet continued. "I have spent the last few years watching the both of you dance around each other, and if there's one thing the medical profession emphasizes, it's observation. Sometimes your actions have been almost suspect, and as much as I care about the both of you, if anything had occurred which I felt compromised your respective ability to work together, I would have had to say something. I think we're all lucky that that has never happened. Now, I'm not going to get into the rights and wrongs of what happened on 253; how much influence Bralla really had on you both, whether you could have stopped what happened. The fact is, you now have a child and the two of you need to work out how you're going to go about raising her."  
  
Janet glanced from one to the other. Good, she'd got their attention. Sometimes with these two you just had to be blunt. Nothing else would get through. "Now, I have several patients to check on, so I'll leave you to discuss your options." With that, the doctor pushed back her chair, picked up several files from her desk. She paused before opening the door, adding, "Oh, and if you want my advice on the fraternization problem, it's this: if they don't ask, don't tell."  
  
As the door closed behind them, Jack turned to look at Sam.  
  
"So," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Jack agreed.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Jack let out a long breath. Heart-to-hearts were never his forte. "You know what I want," he replied in a low voice. "I want – need – to be a permanent part of Katie's life. I want to be there when she walks, when she says her first word, her first day at school, her first boyfriend… I want to experience everything I missed out on with Charlie." He ran a hand over his face, waiting for Sam's response.  
  
"Katie isn't and never will be Charlie," she finally whispered. "She isn't a substitute."  
  
"I know that, Sam. She's a second chance."  
  
Sam shook her head. "What about us?" Her voice was so soft, Jack wasn't sure he'd even heard her.  
  
"Us?"  
  
Sam stood up and crossed her arms in front of her. She stared at the certificates and diplomas on Janet's wall with determined interest. "Yeah, us," she repeated, dipping her head.  
  
"I don't know… What do you want?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "The house, the dog, the white picket fence…" she whispered, remembering her conversation with Janet all those weeks ago.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.  
  
Jack frowned, watching Sam's back. Letting out another long breath, he stood up and slipped his hands into his pockets. He turned to the door, considering making his exit. No, Janet was right. They needed to sort this out, no matter how hard it was.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked again.  
  
Sam turned to face him with a very sad expression; her eyes were suspiciously bright. He had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her, pull her into a hug.  
  
"I want a father for my daughter… But I also want someone who wants to be with me… Not just because…." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Jack didn't reply to that; he didn't know what to say; he couldn't even think of a joke to crack. Then, "We can't just move in together, you know. There are regulations…."  
  
"I know that," Sam nodded, resuming her seat.  
  
"Even though you're no longer in my chain of command…."  
  
"…Living together would be deemed unprofessional," Sam finished. "As though having a baby together isn't unprofessional!"  
  
They stood and stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked a final time.  
  
Sam shrugged. "Do we really have a choice?"  
  
"Maybe we don't," Jack admitted.  
  
  
  
****  
  
It was a small and very private ceremony; it had to be, really. They held it in Jack's backyard, with only Katie, Janet, Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c and the celebrant present. Jack was dressed in a simple black suit and tie, Sam in a smart new blue suit. Afterwards they shared a meal and wine at a nearby restaurant.  
  
They had briefly discussed where they would live, finally deciding that they would stay in Sam's house, and rent Jack's out to one of the many military families always needing accommodation in the area. His belongings would be moved in the following weekend – after they had told General Hammond.  
  
That was the next hurdle, one neither of them relished tackling. They knew that if he really wanted to, he could press the issue of what had happened on P6Y253 and maybe bring charges. Jack had suggested that he retire again, but Sam had pointed out what they both knew: even though he loved Katie and wanted to be with her and watch her grow up, he'd be bored at home. He needed the action and stimulation. Jack also knew that he'd go nuts wondering what was happening at the SGC without him there – and what was possibly happening to Sam. So they had dismissed the idea. Jack had flat- out refused to let Sam resign her commission – for the same reasons they had decided he wouldn't resign his. Besides, despite what was happening in their lives, there was still a war being fought against the Goa'uld.  
  
The meeting with General Hammond was scheduled for eight hundred hours Monday morning. Sam and Jack arrived early, and together. General Hammond appeared a few minutes later, having seen SG-14 off on their next mission. He nodded to them both, and waved them into his office. Taking his seat, he gestured that they could also be seated.  
  
Sam looked nervously at Jack, but he was watching Hammond.  
  
"Well, Colonel, Major, I understand there was something you needed to discuss with me."  
  
Jack took the lead. "Ah… yes, sir. You see, this weekend…"  
  
"Yes, Colonel?" Hammond looked from one officer to the other.  
  
"Sir, we were married on Saturday," Sam blurted out.  
  
If Hammond was shocked, he didn't show it. He simply clasped his hands together and stared at them both intensely. Then, "I see."  
  
"General," Jack began to explain, "you see, we ahh… talked it over and-"  
  
Hammond cut him off. "I'm not interested in your reasons, Colonel, Major. I'm assuming it has something to do with Major Carter's daughter." Neither Sam nor Jack missed the emphasis on Major Carter in that statement. "I know that the Colonel cares about little Katie as though she was his own. Since you are no longer in a direct chain of command, and you have already taken vows and it's all legal, there's not much I can add except congratulations. I hope you will both be happy." He leaned forward again. "I hope you both realize, however, that unless one of you retires, I will not clear the Major for off-world, first contact travel again."  
  
"Yes, sir, we pretty much figured that," Jack nodded.  
  
"I'm happy running the astrophysics lab," Sam admitted.  
  
"Good," Hammond smiled, standing to dismiss them. "Now, I hope you'll be having a proper reception soon. I'm sure your father will be disappointed he missed out on the wedding, Major."  
  
At that, Sam's face clouded a little. "Yes, sir, I'm sure he will be."  
  
"Well, I'll do my best to get in touch with him and let him know he has a good reason to come and visit again," Hammond offered.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Sam smiled as she and Jack left the base commander's office.  
  
Once out in the corridor, Jack said softly, "That went well."  
  
"Yeah," Sam agreed, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Amazingly well!"  
  
At the turn in the corridor, Jack stopped Sam. "Meet me for lunch?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled. She ducked her head, giving him one of her brilliant smiles. Jack grinned and watched her walk away from him, absently playing with the gold band now resting on the third finger of his left hand.  
  
****  
  
It was late; the guests had finally left only half an hour ago. They had decided to go with the General's suggestion, and had held another reception for all of their friends and family who hadn't been invited to the first. They had had to time it so that Jacob was able to attend, so it was almost two months before they could finally hold the party.  
  
Jack was standing in the doorway, watching as Sam resettled their daughter in her crib. The dim light from the street lamps outside shone on her hair, dulling the brilliant colour, but not disguising her beauty. How did he get so lucky as to be married to such a beautiful, intelligent woman?  
  
"I love you." The words were out of his mouth before they'd even registered in his mind. In front of him, Sam stilled, then she slowly turned around.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"I love you," Jack repeated, his heart in his mouth.  
  
Sam looked away from him, then back, surprise evident in every line of her body. "You do?"  
  
"Yes." He moved slowly towards her.  
  
"Since…Since when?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know really… It sneaked up on me when I wasn't looking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence. It unnerved Jack. Wasn't she going to say anything other than that? What happened to 'I love you, too'? Then he realized she was staring at him intensely.  
  
"What?" he asked. Did she want him to leave? Okay, so they hadn't actually consummated the marriage yet; Sam hadn't seemed to want to go there, yet. If ever. Jack knew he wanted more than a marriage of convenience, based around their daughter. Maybe this conversation would be the make or break.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
"*Why*?" Jack asked, now completely confused.  
  
"Yes, why. Because of Katie?" She gestured behind her.  
  
"No… I mean yes… I mean…" he sighed. "I love Katie because she is our daughter. One of the reasons I love you is because of Katie… But it's not the only reason."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No! I was falling in love with you long before Katie came along."  
  
"You were?" Amazement filled her voice.  
  
"Yeah." He drew close enough now to smell her lingering perfume. "What about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you… Do you… Do you love… me?"  
  
Sam's jaw dropped. "Love you?"  
  
Jack's heart stopped. She didn't, it was obvious. He started to back away, to close up.  
  
"Yes, I love you, too."  
  
"It's okay, I mean… You do?"  
  
Sam nodded, a broad grin spreading across her face. It was quickly mirrored by the one spreading across Jack's. He stepped forward again and slid his arms around her slim waist. She wound her hands up over his shoulders. The kiss was gentle and sweet – and just as Jack remembered – better even. Sam's scent filled his senses, making him heady, the feel of her hands lightly exploring his back, shoulders and neck was heavenly. Eventually though, he had to pull back for air. Looking down at Sam, he thought she'd never looked happier. No, that wasn't true – there was one other time she had looked this happy: when they were on P6Y253. That was also the last time he had felt this way. She smiled at him and found his hand, leading him back to her – their – bedroom.  
  
****  
  
They lay entwined together early the next morning as the sun slowly filtered into the room through the sheer curtains. Sam's head lay on Jack's chest, and she was idly tracing circles on his warm skin. He in turn was stroking her back. Sam raised her head and rested her chin on her husband's chest.  
  
"So, do you think this is what Bralla really intended?" she asked.  
  
Jack smiled as he looked at his wife. "I don't know, but the next time we see her, we should probably thank her. I didn't really do that last time."  
  
Sam smiled and rested her head back on Jack's chest. "You're right," she agreed. "Without her, none of this would have happened." She wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
"Maybe," Jack replied softly. But whatever he was about to say was lost with the sound of Katie's morning cry. Sam giggled and moved to get up.  
  
"I think we've been summoned," she announced.  
  
Jack nodded in agreement, but he didn't care. There was plenty of time yet to spend cuddled up with Sam – a whole lifetime in fact. A quick glance at Sam told him she was thinking the same thing.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
